Twist of Fate
by Innocent Vash
Summary: What Happens when Seto finds his Mutt is a Slave?... Jou/Seto Yaoi Eventually.
1. Jounouchi's Mind

In case you are wondering, the first two chapters will be Jounouchi's Mind, and then Seto's Mind. It's to give you a "feel" of where they are in their lives, and their thoughts on it.

I'm no good at summaries, but I will say this, Once you read the first 3 chapters you'll love it or hate it. Yes, the first 3 are complete on my note book, and I'll post them up onto here as I get them typed

So please enjoy the story!

**Chapter 1: Jounouchi's Mind**

_I am Jounouchi Katsuya. Known as Joey, and somtimes Jou, by my friends. Sadly, i'm considered 'The Mutt' once by one person, but now by many._

_It's been about 3 years now since I have seen any of my friends for the last time. We graduated from high school about 5 years or so ago._

_I am not 23, having been 18 when I graduated High School. I still recall that day, even now as I am being pushed forward._

_That was the first day Seto Kaiba was nice to any one of us. He actualy civially talked to ME even._

_I gasp as I was pulled back by the leash, the collar I was forced to wear was tight and attached were two areas a leash could be clipped to. It was currently attached to the back of my neck, so when the man pulled my air supply was cut off momentarily._

_Right, where was I? Right, talking about my graduation. Like I said, I was 18, and Seto Kaiba was kind to us for once. It was the only time I remember seeing him smile. I mean Really Smile. Not one of those fake things. _

_Well okay, I had seen him smile prior, but the smiles were always toward Mokuba, Kaiba's little brother._

_But no, today... today the smile was at ME. Or at least, it felt that way as he smiled looking at me. I couldn't help but smile back though._

_I gasped again when the man pulled himself from me and forced me to flip over. I winced as my back was sharved hard against the wooden desk. _

_But I didn't make a sound. I never let them hear me. It was always easier that way._

_But anyhow, again, after the ceremony, we had an after party thing designed by the teachers at the park. I had seen Kaiba on the bench under one of the trees. And being the curious 'dog' that I am, I went to investigate._

_He just looked up at me, no dog comments, no fight, and looked back to the book he was reading. Taking the lack of a fight as a good sign, I quietly sat beside him. Instead of reading a book, since I didn't have one, I watched everyone else, that was enjoying the activities._

_I looked at Kaiba, and wondered, why wasn't he at least having some fun? But I never ask, I just looked away, he'd probably get pissed if I bothered him from his book again._

_I must of sighed heavily out loud, although I could of sworn it was just in my head. _

_"What's wrong with you mutt?" He asked, the normal cold tone that was with the word wasn't there, so for some reason it didn't piss me off like normal._

_"I guess, nothing is really wrong," I started softly, "I just... After today, nothing is ever going to be the same for me.", I reply, finishing the statement gently._

_"Nothing is ever the same after something like this.". _

_That was all he gave, before he quietly stood up. I looked down at my lap, but then jumped as a throat cleared. He stared up and saw the smile, the hand being held out. Without thinking I took Kaiba's hand and let him pull me from the bench. _

_I don't know why, but after all the years of trying to be nice to him, of trying to just talk to the guy, now when I wasn't trying, he was being nice to ME. Me the Mutt. The lowest filth to ever touch his planet..._

_Maybe he didn't really hate me?_

_I wish the day wouldn't of ended. Seto Kaiba actually acted like a teenager..._

_I gasp as my face was smacked, and I slowly looked up at the man above me..._

_"I Told you to stop fucking zoning out!", he stated angry._

_Yes he did, but I couldn't help it. It was all I could do to get away from...This..._

_He suddenly pressed in and I gasped, my stomach churning as he moaned. My back side was hurting, but not as bad as it use to. I was slowly getting accoustomed to all of this. It was slowly getting to be no problem for me._

_It was sad._

_He suddenly moved out of my body, but I knew, I knew he was not done. _

_I nearly choke as he pulled the leash again, pulling my stoamch off the hard wood desk, and he roughly turned me around and pushed by back against it. The edge of it really hurt my lower back and hips, but I daresn't say anything. It was always worse when I said anything. I learned that quickly 3 years ago._

_It lasted for hours, like it normally did. When he'd get tired of the position, he'd pull off and force me into a knew one. I hated it. Getting flipped over like some god damned egg._

_But he finally leaves me alone. I'm glad. He usually leaves me a lone when he's done with me. _

_When I think about it once i'm finally alone, leaning against the desk. It was my fault I got into this mess. It was I who got into the wrong Crowd. It was I who made the wrong decisions._

_No matter. I couldn't leave it now. Where would I go? What would I do? A person with no records for about 3 years, can't just 'come back to the world' and not be questioned._

_I move slowly, my arms are shaking but I went to the bathroom, there was no door there. Not that I wasn't use to it. I got into the bath. The chain around my ankle doesn't really phase me anymore. It's there all the time. The only time is the heavy chain attached to it is removed, is when I have to switch masters._

_That's right, even if I wanted to leave, I couldn't. I'm trapped here._

_In the bath, I carefully washed over the cuts and scrapes. The large purply black bruises hurt more to clean than the cuts and all._

_Once I was done with the bath, I shook off the best I could, 'just like a damn dog'. Then went back to the main room. The chain attached to my ankle by the metal band, that was actually welded around my leg, was connected to the comment floor in the middle. The room was much like a small apartment really._

_I slowly went to the bed, the only place I could ever have myself covered. I wasn't given clothes, for 'if my master wanted to take me suddenly, it would only bring him displeasure', what he was told by the man. _

_But, after 3 years of this with different masters, he was use to it. _

_Although, this was one of the 'better' master's I have had. _

_I still find it hard to believe how I got to be here... To be a Sex Slave._

_It is all a blur as I think back on it. To think he trsuted him. To think I thought that guy actually cared. _

_No matter, it wasn't important anymore, it was much to late to stop it from happening after all. _

_I sighed curling up with the pillow, letting my eyes close. I missed the better times._

_I missed the old days... _

_Once again, I am Jounouchi Katsuya, and I miss High School._


	2. Seto's Mind

Here is Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Seto's Mind**

_I am Seto Kaiba I am also known as "Kaiba" to just about everyone in this place. I am the CEO of Kaiba Corp. I am only known as 'Seto' to one person, and That is my little brother, Mokuba._

_It's been about 5 years now since I have seen any of ther 'Geek Squad' or the Mutt. I graduated from high school about 5 years or so now anyhow._

_I am now 25, having been 20 when I graduated High School. I graduated at such a late 'age' due to how my damn birthday fell. It was a pain in the ass. But unlike other students, I did not start at such a young age. But oh well, not like I have to tell you all of that._

_I remember that day, for some reason i felt like being nice to the "Geek Squad" and a lot of other people. I think it had to do with the fact I knew I wouldn't have to see them again after that._

_I groan as I had to face the computer fully for the moment. Some stupid error in sector 3. That was where most of my idiots seemed to be stationed it seems. It was always the first area to get an error after all. _

_But no matter, right? Not like, I, Seto Kaiba, could not fix someone else's stupidity. _

_But that got me to thinking, about another person's stupiditiy, that now i think about it, it never really truly bothered me. I liked pissing off my Mutt though. He always interesting to watch. _

_The few times I got him so angry that he looked defeat, always made me feel bad, but do you think that I, Seto Kaiba, would tell him sorry? Fat freaking chance._

_But no, that day, that day... The day re finally graduated from that hell hole. Well okay, it wasn't a hell hole, but what kid likes school when they have to go? Exactly, I had more important things to do anyhow. Like run my business._

_Which was pissing me off with all the fools that managed to get a job here. I had a right mind to fire the human resource people and get people with brains into there. Seriously._

_I sighed and moved slowly leaning back from the computer. Mokuba was older now, and I could see he was all ready taking care of it. At least I wouldn't fire anyone right 'now'._

_But yes, anyhow, after the graduation ceremony, I was a bit annoyed the teachers demanded we all attend this after party at the park. I just went to the bench I normally sat at when I was at the park with Mokuba, and got my book out to read. It wasn't anything new for me to do. I normally sat there and read._

_I looked up when I heard someone walking over, it was the Mutt. My Mutt. And I didn't say anything, for once, not wanting to piss him off. I, slowly admittingly, was sad, that I'd never see him again after this. That this could be the last time I ever saw my Mutt. I was such an ass to him, I doubted he'd some to see me or anything like that._

_I kept reading for awhile, well okay, I was watching him and making it look like I was reading. I watched as he sat down, watched as he watched others playing the different whatever games the teachers had set up. I noticed him look at me. I would of smirked but he didn't know I was watching him,_

_he sighed heavily, and I frowned lightly, but soon I asked softly, "What's wrong with you mutt?", the mocking tone wasn't in my voice. I wasn't trying to make fun of him. He was my mutt, that's all there was to it. _

_"I guess, nothing is really wrong," he started softly, "I just... After today, nothing is ever going to be the same for me.", he replied, finishing the statement gently._

_"Nothing is ever the same after something like this.", I answered him. Slowly looking at him as he looked forward. _

_I thought about it for a moment, but then I stood up. I blinked when he looked down at his lap. I frowned, but with a faint smile, I cleared my throat and offered my mutt my hand, and I thank whatever power he just looked up, smiled, and took my hand. He let me pull him from the bench, and I actually pulled him over to the 'festivities'._

_I don't know why, but I wanted to show my mutt kindness, at least on this day if not any other. To say I liked the blond was an understatement, but I could never tell him. I am the CEO of a company. A cold Rich Jerk, that he so many times pointed out._

_I wish I could just tell him, that, I didn't really hate him. That I cared about his safety and well being..._

_I wish the day wouldn't of ended. I, Seto Kaiba actually enjoyed acting like a teenager..._

_I slowly sit up from my seat, my mind off the passed and moved standing up, noticing the time. It was evening now. Just how long had I been zoned out in my thoughts? I'm not really sure, but I dont know if I really truly give a damn._

_"Big Brother?" came from the door and I looked up, smiling softly._

_"Yes Mokie?" I called softly, watching him enter the room and shut the door behind him._

_"Can we go home?", Mokuba asked softly. He was older, impressivley taking after the Kaiba 'family' as he was quite tall for his age. _

_I moved and stood, smiling softly, "Of course we can Mokie, I'm done for the day anyhow."._

_He smiled so widely I couldn't help but smile more. "Go get ready, I'll meet you at the car!", my little brother stated happily as he bolted from the room._

_I couldn't help but chuckle. I love my little brother, nothing would ever change that._

_I turned to the computer and saved the few documents I had open. I didn't care much for any more work tonight. I was looking forward to going home and spending time with my little brother... Tomorrow was Monday, he'd have school though. He'd have to not let him stay up so late. _

_I sighed softly as I finally stood from my desk, leaving the thing once the computer actually powered down. I grabbed my metal breifcase, containing my laptop, if the power ever went out, I had it with me to do any work on if I needed to._

_Walking from my office I ignored the secretary that was trying to wave and get my attention saying 'see you tomorrow Mr. Kaiba'. _

_I hate my employee's, I really do, the only good they were for was to relieve some of the work I needed to do, but they rarely even did that right. But oh well, right? Not like I could make my employee's..._

_That didn't sound like a bad idea. I wondered if I would be able to do that. To make a person that wouldn't fuck up everytime I looked away from what they were doing._

_As I waited in the elevator, my mind wandered back to my mutt. Last time I had seen them, he was so happy... But no matter, I needn't get to distracted right? It's not like I was planning to go to his last known address to find him... Of wait, did I just admit that? Oh no matter, I did plan on finding out where my Mutt was. Sadly, I missed him. Missed seeing that stupid grin on his face. Seeing him laugh and carry on with his friends. _

_That's right, Seto Kaiba, THE Seto Kaiba, Missed his Mutt. And he was going to find him to see him. And there was no one that could stop him._

_I was going to do it tomorrow While Mokuba was at school. So I'd have the whole day, until about 5, as Mokuba had after school acitivies, to figure out where my Mutt was._

_I got to the car and got in, finding Mokuba all ready there. I didn't get all of the conversation, but at least I tried. But it was hard with my mind going back to my Mutt. My adorable blond Mutt. I still couldn't believe how much I missed him, even after about 5 years. I still remembered his smile. His laugh._

_The ride home was uneventful other then Mokuba telling me about this and that. I listened, sadly, with mild interest. I was to preoccupied. Thankfully, he realized this, and changed 'topics' when we got home saying he was going to hit the bed early. They did have a hard day or work after all._

_5 long years since i've seen my Mutt. I wondered if he'd remember me. I mean REMEMBER me, not the 'Kaiba' of Kaiba corp, but. I wondered if he remembered me, on that day..._

_Although, this was one of the 'better' master's I have had. _

_I blocked the rest from my mind as I wandered upstairs to my room, and prepared for bed._

_I can't help but think I miss that day._

_Once again, I am Seto Kaibe, and I really miss my Mutt._


	3. Discoveries

Here is Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Discoveries**

The sun rose like it would any other day. The morning ray's filtered into the room by the window, and soon awoke the sleeping brunet.

Seto moved and got out of bed. Today, was Monday. Today, Mokuba had school.

Today, he'd find his Mutt.

Seto walked over to his cleset, and it was there he searched, and soon found a bit more of an 'casual' attire to wear for the day. Then went to his dresser to pick up a pair of clean boxers.

And it was then that he went to his bathroom, yes, connected to his room.

Once Seto was stripped, he got into the shower and... BATHED... you perverts!

Once he was done with his shower, he got dressed into his previously selected attire, black silk boxers, black slacks, and a dark blue shirt.

After he got his littler brother out of bed, and set him off to get breakfast.

About an hour later, once Mokuba was all ready, he was sent off to school.

It was then, that he went to his garage and got into his car. Yes, he was going to the last known residence of his mutt.

Once he reached the address, he wasn't very surprised by the run-down condition. But he went into the apartment complex anyhow.

Finding his way to the right door, Seto Kaiba knocked on the door, then crossed his arms waiting.

There was a sound inside, and when the door started to open, Seto got hopeful, maybe his mutt would answer the door...

No such luck, it was the elder of the two blonds.

"What?", was the blond man's curt responce to Seto's lack of one.

"Is Jounouchi here?", Seto asked, surprisingly calmly after getting snapped at.

"That fucking whore hasn't been here for years.", was the cold responce, and then he left the door open..

Seto was half tempted to step in, but something in his gut tole him not to.

But imagine his surprise when a box was tossed into his hands.

"There's the Whore's shit, Not get out of here.", the man was cold as he slammed the door in Seto's face.

Whore? What? Seto's frown probably couldn't get deeper. But, instead of trying to question a door, he turned and left wondering if he should dispose of the box. But no, something told him he had to look through it.

So, heading back home, feeling there would be best after all, he went to his room, and it was there he opened up the, what suddenly felt precious, box.

First Seto wasn't sure what to make of it, but the very top item in the box, was yes, a Christmas Present. Dated 10 years ago. Either that of the mutt got really old cheap christmas paper recently. Which he didn't think was possible.

Curiosity got to him, and he picked it up, it was light, not really heavy. But Seto couldn't help but look at the name tag.

Wouldn't you look at the name tag of a wrapped, obvious christmas, present?

But what shocked Seto, was the fact it had _his_ name on it! Okay, well not 'his' name, but what his Mutt had called him.

To: Money Bags

From: Jou

Seto sat there staring at the tag. So, roughly 10 years ago, his Mutt got him a gift? Why hadn't Jou given it to him?

Well, Not sure if was curiosity or what, but something compelled him to start opening it. Which he did.

What Seto found inside sort of surprised him. It was a stuffed Blue Eyed White Dragon. His Favorite 'card' into a blush. What was more surprising, I've never seen this model before. Seto made the habit to pick up each model they came out with.

Noticing a piece of paper at the bottom, Seto curiously picked it up as I set the stuffed dragon on his bed.

Unfolding the Note, Seto Kaiba started to read it's containments.

_Money Bags, _

_If I actually get the nerve to give you this, don't start on me about any of tat 'poor boy' shit, because I will literally knock your theeth out. And besides, it cost more for the supplies to make it, then it would of to just buy you one. _

_so you Better damn well enjoy it rich boy. And one fucking bad comment and I swear I'll shoot you._

_And if you hate it so much, just store it somewhere you'll never see it, or give it back, I took to damn long working on that damn thing to have you burn it._

_I doubt I even will give it to you, but ya that's beside the point._

_But either way, have a good christmas you rich bastard._

_,Jou_

Seto blinked a few times after reading it. Seto was not sure how he should of felt about it. His Mutt had made him a gift. Literally MADE, and it wasn't bad. Hell it was better than most of the massed produced ones.

But, Seto wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad. After all, his Mutt never gave it to him.

Curiosity was soon getting to him, and he set the note on his bed side table, and put the wrapper and box from the gift on the floor to deal with later. Looking into the box, he noticed some school books, and a few note books for the classes.

The wern't from highschool, Had he tried going to college? Why wouldn't he have finished? Or did he in 4 years, and then left? But Seto would of seen a 'graduate' column for Jou, wouldn't he?

No matter, he set those onto the bed as well, and after they were out he chuckled seeing the stuffed Red Eyes Black Dragon. Made similar to the white dragon. Did Jou make that one to? He wasn't sure, but he set that on his bed.

When he neared the bottom, pulling out what looked to be Jou's old school uniform, he noticed a black book fall from one of the clumps of clothes he pulled out.

For a moment he hesitated. But that was only a moment.

Seto's hands were soon opening the book, and he rose a brow.

It was a diary.

For a few scant moments he hesitated in reading. But he couldn't stop his eyes from running over the words.

The Date was from the last year of high school. He must of gotten a new book... Seto vaugly wondered where the older ones were...

_Diary, _

_I'm not putting any Dear crap, Sorry but Deal with it._

_But anyhow, today was worse than any others I'd have to say. Every chance he got Seto seemed to be in my face bitching at me about being a 'loser dog' and all that normal crap._

_I seriously wonder what the hell I did to the guy. It's not like I ever tried to stab him or something. I jsut tried to be his friend damnit._

_But beside him being a total ass to me, he got me in trouble AGAIN, and I had to serve detention, and miss work AGAIN._

_Sadly, this time I was fired. Now that I don't have a job, I don't know what I'm going to do. Dad will come to hit me up for money again, and I won't have it... Like before. _

_Oh well, I guess I've survived his crap so far. _

_,Jou_

Seto had a breif feeling he should stop reading. That short entry implied so much. It took the whole page of the small book, yes it WAS THAT SMALL, It was smaller than most 'diaries' kept by people, but probably, it seemed, Jou wanted to be able to hide it better...

Seto flipped the page, to find it wasn't front and back, and this entry was almost a month later than the first.

_Diary, _

_Okay I lied, that hadn't been my worse day. I finally get a new job, and once again, Seto Fucking Kaiba has to get me in trouble two different times, making me miss work, and getting me fire. Does he seriously have something against me? Okay, he can hate me, but why wont he leave me a lone? Does he have it out for me or what? _

_I seriously don't know what I did to him, but I'm afraid to know what it is._

_On brighter news, Or somewhat brighter news, Yug finally came 'out of the closet' and confessed to the rest of the group that he was gay. I've known, but that's because we've been best buds for like... Ever?_

Seto had to turn the Page to continue reading this entry,

_He's finally dating Yami, that was a 'about time' from everyone in the group. He pissed Anzu off, and sadly, none of us really cared. And she screamed, got angry. and She didn't hang out with us the rest of the day. _

_Maybe it'll be permanent. She was always a pain. But, to someone -else- whos' gay, Any woman is a huge pain in the ass. The bad kind._

Seto stopped reading, Jou, was Gay? Seriously? His Mutt was? Seto was glad, then not at the same time. If he knew he was gay, did that mean he was dating someone?

Purely interested, he started reading again.

_Well, I guess That's all the news I really have to put down, so Yup._

_,Jou._

Seto was quick to turn the page, finding that one torn out. He frowned, well that wasn't good.

But he looked and flipped the page again, and found he skipped that one page. Seto rose a brow, not sure 'why' but he ignored that and continued reading.

_Diary,_

_I don't think i've ever been startled in my entire life. Dad came in, so I had to tear the page out before he could read it. Luckily he didn't try reading the previous page or I would of been up shit's creek without a paddle!_

_Well, Graduation is next week. It'd be the last time I see my friends... Then I'm off to college. This other guy convinced me to go to. And amazingly, I was accepted. I havn't had the heart to tell anyone I was going. _

_I can't bring myself to say good bye. so If I don't do it, it's like i'm not leaving. I know i'll be back, right?_

_,Jou._

So he did go to college. Well, that was good. Seto turned the page again and kept reading, noticing it was a year after the last entry... He didn't write about the graduation? He wondered why, but didn't press it.

_Diary, _

_I sometimes wish, that, I had never started this. It's getting worse. He's starting to get more forceful, and, Pushy, about everything. It's like he doesn't care anymore. The bastard probably doesn't. but Hibotchi never seemed to truly care. I was just so lonely, I eventaully told him yes. _

_I don't know what to do about him, but I know I can't leave now. It'd be even worse. He actaully scares me more than my father..._

_He say's that's why I'm with him, that I deserve it. _

Wait, Hibotchi? The Hibotchi Sutra that was arested for being involved in the underground sex slave scandal? That Hibotchi?

Seto frowned deeply, a bit pissed, his Mutt didn't deserve what he was getting by the sound of these words. His Mutt deserved getting taken care of.

Seto groaned, why had he been such an ass to his Mutt?

_He say's we're going to 'the next level' in a while. I'm not sure what he means, and I'm not sure if I want to find out. But what can I do? Not like anyone would care enough anyhow._

_,Jou._

Seto felt his stomach turned. There wern't any mentions of his friends. Had he seen them? No, Jou wrote in there that he was going to last see them at the graduation...

Seto turned the page, to find the next entry, almost a year after the last one, how full was this book?

_Diary,_

_I think.. I think this is my last entry. He's taking me away from this. I can't take anything with me. Sadly, I know where we are going now. Or more so, where I am going. _

_Sadly, I'm not afraid as I was over a year ago._

_It can't be worse then what I've lived through so far._

_And I'd be away from Hibotchi, I know why he's been 'training' me now, what it's all been for. _

_To pay off his large debt to the udnerworld. _

_I don't know if I want to let this happen, but another part of me can't help but think, what else can I do? I got kicked out of college within the first 3 months, it's not like I can go back. No where would take me after the lies they made up as to why I was kicked out. _

_another..._

Seto grunted, and quickly turned the page,

_Rich Ass hole got me in trouble. Why is it that I get to be the target of all the rich bastards? Why won't they just leave me the fuck alone? _

_Although, Kaiba hadn't been as bad as this guy.. Not like it matters though, for all he could care i'm dead rotting away somewhere._

Seto instantly felt a bit sick to his stomach... He NEVER wanted Jou dead somewhere... But all of this new information. It was overwhelming...

But something in Seto, made him read on as soon as he turned the page.

_Well, like I wrote earlier, this is most likely my last entry._

_Yug, if you ever find this, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never got to say good bye. I'm sorry I never saw you again after graduation.._

_,Jou._

So, Jou never saw them again?

Seto got up, and went to the door, he was going to find Yugi, and ask if he knew where the blond was by any _chance_ at all. He doubted it, but he'd still ask...

And Quickly, Seto stood, and went for the door, to his car, to go to the Game Shop.....


	4. Give Me Answers

Here is Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Give Me Answers**

Seto Kaiba arrived at the Mouto Game Shop at about 10 that morning. Seeing as it was open, he stepped in. He saw Yugi behind the counter, who looked up at him, and looked, surprised?

Seto walked over, and just simply asked, "When was the last time your saw the Mutt?" He asked.

Yugi frowned, Jou had him swear on his life he'd never tell. But, Something about that gave, Yugi spilled, "Three years ago.." He stated softly, looking down at the counter that he had been cleaning.

Seto blinked, but Jou's book said graduation, that was 5 years ago. "What happened at that meeting?" He asked softly.

Yugi wasn't sure why, but He felt something really bad happened to Jou, so, why not tell the man who could possibly find him? "He was afraid of something. What, I don't know, so don't ask. He kept making me swear to not tell anyone he saw me."

Yugi sighed, and switched the Open, to Closed, and locked the door, and motioned for Seto to follow him to the back, where he now lived.

"He was figity, and anxious, like he was going to get caught having sex in the middle of the street", Yugi stated bluntly, "Everytime I tried to ask what was wrong, he'd just sputter at me to not tell anyone he came to see me again.".

Seto mutely nodded as he followed Yugi further into the back, when Yugi sat, Seto sat on the couch facing Yugi, well sort of facing but what ever.

Yugi, then started to continue, "In the end, he never told me much, but he left, hollering to Hibotchi to wait for him.", he stated softly. But Soon the short man continued, "A year after that, Hibotchi was in that scandal, ad I havn't seen Jou since..".

Seto quietly nodded, "Thank you for telling me. If you do hear of anything else, do tell me.".

Yugi was quick to nod, "Thank you Seto". He stated softly, and jumped up and jotted a number down and handed it to Kaiba, giving a "My number, if you find out anything, please let me know.".

Seto nodded, as he slowly took the paper and folded it to stick it in his jacket pocket. It was after that, that he left, leaving as Yugi reopened the store.

Well, back in his vehicle, Seto came to a bit of a dead end. Until he recalled, Hibotchi, he was in the prison. He'd pay him a visit. And he Better damn well talk.

So, Seto took some time finding out what Prison, and with a thought, got lunch before he went, as it was near noon. He only had until 6 to get this all done. Before he had to be home for Mokuba. Hopefully it'd be enough time. He wasn't sure why, but something inside was saying he had to hurry to find his Mutt.

Parking in the lot, he went through the security, and was soon guided to the 'meeting rooms'.

Waiting, he smirked when Hibotchi was forced to sit on the other side. Seto lifted the reciever on his side, and then the man picked up ther other.

"Who the hell are you?", was Hibotchi's reply.

Seto frowned, what the hell did Jou see in this guy/ The black hair, Brown eyes, not so-attractive face.. It wasn't that, or his 'wonderful attitude'.

"Where is Jounouchi?", He asked bluntly. "If you tell me, I might be willing to help you.", ya right, but it always worked.

The man had a mix of emotions cross over his face. "I honestly don't know. He could be anywhere by now in Domino.", Hibotchi started softly, is voice and tone, giving off he was being honest.

"He... Was sold as a trader Slave. Every other Friday, he's to be re-sold, the owner of him for the two weeks would either gain or lose profit, pending on how he taught him during his stay.", he continued explaining despite the glare he was getting.

"Look, I hadn't wanted to, but I was tricked into you son of a bitch, so stop glaring at me!".

Seto just glared more.

Hibotchi averted his gave, "Anyhow, This Friday is a new sale night.", yes he kept track, very dearly kept track. "They take place...", he glanced, but he couldn't say it... He made a motion for paper.

Seto took out his tablet, then waited.

"Backwards" was all he said, before he started 'writing' the address.

Backwards? He didn't understand, until he started writing each letter down.

The man said "Space", over the phone now and then.

_rolrap noitats niart desunu dlo eht._

"Sales start around 7, Depending on how much he ends up ranking by then, will depend on what time he'll be sold. The later they get, the more expensive they get.".

Once done, he nodded, "Thank you. If I don't find him, I will probably visit you to kill you.", was his cold reply. Before he hung up the phone, ignoring the man's startled look.

Seto Kaiba just left. Once in his vehicle, he looked at the notepad, and then wrote each letter in reverse.

_The Old Unused Train Station Parlor._

So, that was where he was going Frida, at 7. He didn't want to think his Mutt would be cheap. But if by some chance he was, he didn't want to miss him because of his pride thinking his Mutt was worth hell of a lot more...

When Seto got home, It was only about 2, meaning he had a few more hours to kill. Thinking about it, It'd be good to have someone go with him, right? To 'watch the others back'?

He went to his phone, and dialed the number on the paper Yugi had given him.

Seto was quick, and to the point, leaving out no details as he told Yugi what he found out. He wasn't surprised at how startled,and scared Yugi sounded. But once he heard the when, and the where, he told him he'd go.

So, Seto told him he'd pick him up at 6:30 to get there.

Now, all Seto could do was wait for Friday.

He groaned as he sat down after the call, the rest of the god damn week was going to CRAWL.

[sorry this one is kind of short.]


	5. Dragging Week

Here is Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Dragging Week**

The room was dark, not a single light on. Tossing and turning, the blond in the bed whimpered as the one above him touched him.

He knew what this Friday was... He'd be sold _again_ to someone else. He would be someone else's play toy... And this man, that was currently above him, was making sure to get the rest of his money's worth.

Jounouchi yelped as he was flipped over onto his stomach. At least being on the bed _was_ better than that damn desk.

But that didn't make him hurt any less. He was moved with the trusts as he gasped now and then. His body ached, and it hurt...

He wanted it all to stop.

He wanted out of this.

But there was nothing he could do, no where he could go.

He knew for sure his father would of tossed what stuff he had left by now... Probably had the room emptied and turned into another fuck ness for whatever prostitute he brought home...

Jou was pulled from his thoughts when the collar he wore was pulled on, making him temporary have a lack of the ability to breath.

The man moved his hand around the blond's neck, running his thick fingers up to the blond's jaw. Jou winced when the man let his nails rake down to where the collar was.

Even after he felt the wram trickle going down his neck, he ignored it. He didn't show he was in pain.

The man suddenly released, causing Jou to gasp from it.

When the man finally pulled out, and let Jou laying on the bed, the man muttered a "sleep well Mutt, tomorrow we'll do this agian".

Jou knew the man didn't care if he slept well, even if he was exhausted the man would still do it. He woke up Jou once after having blacked out the previous night before.

He wanted out of here.

It was Tuesday.

Only a few days left.

Something in his gut told him to just wait until then. It would be okay afterwards.

* * *

Seto Kaiba groaned hearing his alarm clock going off. His hand snaked out from under the covers and hit the snooze, and then a second thought turned it off.

Fuck the world right now. He was not getting out of bed.

He slept horribly that night, his thoughts on his Mutt. Wondering where he was, if he was even all right.

Tuesday.

Why did Friday have to be so far away?

Seto groaned, as he rolled over as a maid stepped in, "Fuck off". He stated coldly to the woman.

She jumped, "M-Mr. Kaiba, is Ill today?" She asked, as she slowly inched back to the door.

"Yes.", was the quick responce, "No one is to bother me today.". He muttered.

Then let her leave, almost slamming the door in her escape. He hated them. They were so damn jumpy, and had to be yelled at to get his point.

He sighed heavily as he let his head sort of press more into his pillow.

Maybe he could just sleep a few days away. Wake up on Friday, like no time went by...

Ya, that's what he'd do...

He let his eyes close, and he was soon back to sleep.

When he awoke he slowly streched, and yawned. Glaring at his clock, 2 am. Tuesday. So much for until Friday.

Seto Kaiba slowly got out of the bed, and got into the shower. Getting dried off and dressed afterwards.

He my as well call his secretary at Kaiba Corp...

Getting to his phone, he dialed, the number. Then spoke to the idiot on the other line.

In the end, the woman was only threatend about her job once, and was told, He would not be in for the next two weeks.

Well, this week, because He couldn't get his Mutt off his mind. Then the week after, for he knew as hell Jou would be here, even if it killed him. Wait. The MUTT would be here. When did he start calling him Jou anyhow?

_When you star-_ Kaiba growled, and pushed the thought back before it could even finish. He moved into the kitchen, and found something to eat.

He had a few slices of toast, and skipped his normal coffee, for instead some orange juice. Hey, if he wanted to sleep the week away, he needed as little caffiene as possible.

He was not an idiot.

When finished with that, he plopped himself on the couch. Mokuba was at school, and so, he had nothing else to do.

Why did he have to call off work?

Oh that was right... His Mutt...

Kaiba rubbed his forhead, and just turned it onto the news station, until that bored him. Finding the movie channels, he found one to watch.

All the explosions helped take his mind off his Mutt, even though he wasn't really sure what the movie was.

After the movie ended, since it was a all-movies, all-day channel, he left it.

Seto fell alseep into the next movie.

He never heard the door open, or hear the "Big Brother?". He never saw the smile on his brothers face. He never felt the blanket get put over him. Nor did he notice the light getting shut off.

He was out to the world.

Seto moved, with a groan, what should of been beed, had him gasp as he hit the hard floor. Wincing he rubbed his back as he sat up, blinking slowly in the dark room. Wait...

He looked for the lamp, and once he found it in the dark room he flipped the twist know, and winced from the 'bright light' attacking his eyes.

He let his eyes close for a moment, before he let them open to adjust to the light.

Right, he fell asleep on the couch. Probably was easy with the fact he normally had about 5 cups of coffee by that time in the day.

He noticed the blanket on the floor with him. Mokuba, must of come home.

So that meant...

Hopefully looking to the clock...

4:30 Am Wed.

Okay, so he did sleep most of Tuesday away, that was a start...

Seto Kaiba slowly stood up, folded the blanket, and left if on the couch. Something told him he was going to be doing a lot of sleeping there this week.

Going to his room, surprisngly he yawned. Seriously, he was tired? No matter, he just got into bed and fell asleep. Making a mental note to eat when he woke up next.

-----------------

It was Wednesday. Two day's left until he was resold.

Jou at the moment, was on the floor, the man having left. He was bleeding from a number of cuts, and he was probably pretty well black and blue all over.

He laid there on the floor, sort of curled up in the 'fetal position'.

Now that he was left alone, it was then the tears started to fall. He didn't want this. He never wanted this. He just wished it was at least 8 years ago. he'd be in high school. Seeing his friends, having fun.

Not Doing This.

He shook as he tried to get up, but the pain was to much, and so he just laid there.

He wanted to be away from here. Not one person knew where to find him... Well, maybe Hibotchi, but fat chance he'll come back for him. That ass hole. If he ever saw him again Hibotchi better be wearing Metal eye protectors, or he was losing one!

Jou slowly moved, but winced, and stayed put. No matter, it would not be the first time he slept on a floor.

He let his eyes close.

* * *

Seto slowly moved when he awoke. What time was it? he groggily wondered, and Turned. 3:30 PM Thur.

Oh good! He slept away Wednesday!

His stomach growled loudly, and he moved getting up, realizing he was still in yester- no, the day before. Tuesday's.

He slowly got up, not feeling up to changing or anything, he just went down to the kitchen. Surprised to see Mokuba... "Hey." Right, it was 3:30 on Thursday, he came home at 3 on Thursday...

Mokuba looked up at Seto with a happy, but yet sad smile. He wanted to know why his brother was suddenly sleeping so much. But he didn't press.

At least Mokuba was relieved to see his big brother looking in the fridge for some food.

Much more surprised at his decision.

Seto pulled out some left overs. Seto, never, ate left overs.

How tired WAS his big brother? "Hey Seto, are you okay?", Mokuba asked softly, concern and worry very evident in his voice.

Seto blinked as he looked over, and he smiled softly, "I'm all right Mokie, don't worry.", was the gentle responce from the elder Kaiba.

Sticking the dish with the left over spaghetti into the Microwave, he leaned against the counter to wait for the 'sensor reheat' to finish..

Seto was quiet as he watched his brother working on his homework, "How has school been?". He asked softly.

Mokuba smiled, "It's been good.".

Seto gave a slight nod, watching him getting back to work.

The microwave beeped, and he pulled the now warmed spaghetti from it. Getting a fork out of the silverware drawer, he soon sat at the table, quietly stirring the spaghetti some, it was sort of dried in some spots. But he was to tired to really care. He didn't feel like making anything else.

Mokuba worked on his homework as he ate his... Meal... He wasn't sure what he should consider it. Lunch, Dinner... You get the point, right?

After Mokuba finished his homework, he excused himself from the table. Why, Seto wasn't really sure, but he didn't argue and let him.

When he left, Seto was left alone to his thoughts. The day after tomorrow, would be the day.

He sighed, and took the now empty dish to the sink, filling it with water, before he left it be.

He didn't see Mokuba on the couch, but it didn't bother me, so Seto just went back to his room and laid down again.

Seto really could not function without coffee, could I?.

The rest of Seto's thoughts filtered off to nothing ness as Seto fell asleep.

* * *

Jounouchi didn't know what time it was when he was gently lifted from his spot on the floor. Slowly waking, and expecting to just be toyed with again.

But it didn't happen, the hands of the man surprisingly gentle laid me down in the bed and covered me up.

He then left. I wasn't sure what just happened. But I didn't care... I was going to be sold tomorrow... That's right. he probably wanted more money, so He was making sure I was well rested.

No matter.

I just hoped I wouldn't get a cruel new 'Master'.

* * *

Seto jumped to the blaring of his alarm. Cursing as he sat up, he glared at the first person he saw. Wait. Yugi?

Seto rubbed his forhead, looking at the short teen, "What?". Was the gruff responce.

"Well Seto Kaiba, it is 5:30, You havn't answered my call, so I figured you needed me to pick _you_ up.". Was the short respnonce.

Wait. 5:30? He quickly turned to the alarm clock. 5:32 PM, It was almost time! "Yugi, down in my kitchen, get some coffee brewing.. I'm getting in the shower..." Seto knew he'd need to have a Ton of coffee..

At the nod the short teen gave before he walked out, had Seto getting up and sort of rushing to get himself ready to go.

The shower was quick and to the point. He dried as quickly as he could, then got dressed, shoes and all.

Seto Kaiba then went down stairs smirking at the smell of coffee.. Oh yes, he missed his coffee..

Seto downed nearly the whole pitcher before it was time to leave. -He would of downed the whole thing if Yugi hadn't wanted a cup!-.

Seto grabbed something first, and then was out to his car. He was going to get his Mutt back!


	6. Sale Ring

Here is Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Sale Ring**

Seto stood at the entrance, after he and Yugi were checked. Probably for weapons more than anything.

He stood there in his black slacks and black shirt, sunglasses on his face in the brightly lit room. It was probably so the people could wear sunglasses, as very many were.

Yugi had a pair on as well as he stood there in his tan slacks, and white shirt, his arms crossed over his chest.

Well, it was now or never. They moved to the table they were assigned, in corespondence to their bidding number.

After all the tables were filled, the Lights were suddenly shut off, and a light lit up what seemed to be a stage. It was then that very many pulled their sunglasses off, Seto and Yugi included.

They watched as one man stepped up...

"As you all know, every other Friday is 'Trade Day', Certain 'pets' are to be traded every event, while others are up for permanent purchase. The status of the purchase will be made known before bidding will be allowed start.".

Then he turned, Introducing the first 'slave', called "Fire Kitten". The woman was sedated. Were all of them going to be?

Seto Kaiba frowned as he glanced at Yugi, watching the sheer look of horror on the shorter man's face as they went about showing off her entrances, explaining which was virgin or not.

It was disgusting.

Not because of her being a female, although both of the two watching were in fact, gay-although Seto wouldn't openly admit it.-, No, what was disgusting was how they did it.

More so the fact she had no way to stop what she didn't want.

It was just disgusting.

As the Sales continued, we sat patiently, it seemed the women were coming up first. Hibotchi said the more expensive came last. Women were probably cheaper here, for they easily were prostitutes on the streets anyhow.

That was Seto Kaiba's best guess anyhow.

When the first male was brought out, Seto had tensed seeing blond, but no. That was not his Mutt. The face were wrong. And Blue eyes, were definately the right color for his puppy.

Wait. Mutt. Not puppy.

They watched as he was displayed much like the women had been. Also sedaited.

Seto vaugly wondered if they ever overdosed anyone... If they overdosed his puppy he'd murder them.

Man after Man, Woman after Woman. The hour was getting late, many tables were empty as those who made a purchase left.

Finally. There. He. Was.

Jou was pulled out onto the stage, pushed to his knees, and the leash connected to the collar he wore was pulled back and his head flopped back, exposing his neck...

"This fine specimen, is being 'retired' this will be his last switch sale. So this is a permantent purchase, Do I have a starting bid?.".

That's when it started.

Seto felt his heart pounding in his ears as he'd lift his bidding card, and he'd nearly growl when he was out bid.

The price got high.

But luckily, for Yugi who was staring terrified at the now pissed off Seto Kaiba, the bidding end with his high bid.

Jou was pulled to his feet afterwards, and pulled to the side, like many other slaves had been.

Seto stood with Yugi, and went where they had seen all the others go earlier.

Stepping into the lit hall, brightly lit, they were quick to get sunglasses back on. The lighting change giving them both slight head aches.

They looked down the hall, then Seto quietly walked to where one man waited at a table, he gave him a nod, and the man stated, "Bidder 38, won slave 102, known as 'The Mutt', the winning bid was $810,000". The man slowly looked up at him, not recognizing him, but how else would he have known, "As always, it's cash only.".

Seto glared at the man, he didn't see Jou. So, hesitantly, he pulled something from his pocket, what he grabbed earlier, and handed over the money.

Seto had had a feeling it was cash. Cash was trailess once it reached a person's hand. Yes, they could track money from it gets handed over or spent. But never was it as easy as Checks or Credit for example.

So, Seto had thought to grab cash. He brought a hell of a lot more then he ended up needing, but that did not matter. He just wanted his mutt.

Seto was a bit pissed his Mutt was called 'The Mutt' in this damn underground slave trade.

But, he was his Mutt, and he was gettnig him back, that's all that mattered right now.

Once the money, was all marked with the pen, to prove it was real, the man put it away, and then used the radio he had laying on the table.

A door opened, and they were directed through. Seeing Jou nearly made Kaiba's heart stop. He had collapsed at some point. Some big built guy was holding his Mutt up.

Seto was quick to walk over, and take the blond, Holding him Bridal style once he was in his arms. He looked down at his face for a moment, seeing dried blood on his lip, other marks and bruises were on his body.

Taking the blanket he was soon handed, He wrapped the blond in it. They earned so much on their 'pets' they could afford to let them leave in a blanket...

Seto carried the blond down the hall they were directed to. Finding themselves leaving out a back door.

The two walked to where they had parked, and Seto gave Yugi the key's, letting the other drive.

Seto slipped into the back seat, so he could lay his puppy along the back seat, letting his head rest on his lap.

They were silent as they drove to the Kaiba mansion.

Once they reached there, Seto carefully picked Jou up once more, and carefully got him out of the car, careful not to his his head on anything.

He looked to Yugi, and spoke softly, "Would you like a ride home in the morning?", Seto off handly in his Kaiba way, offered to let him stay for the evening.

Seto was such an ass. See!

Yugi took one of the spare rooms.

Leaving Seto to take care of Jou. It was Seto that tried so hard to find him anyhow. He highly doubted Seto Kaiba would of went so far out of his way if he was only going to hurt the blond or shove it in his face.

Although Kaiba sort of liked the idea of being his puppy's 'Master'.

Seto laid Jou down in his bed. Yes his bed, where the hell was he to put him? He wasn't going to stick him in a guest room to wake up alone and probably terrified.

He wanted to be close to his Mutt anyhow.

Although, he was slightly reluctant, Seto laid down along side of Jou, after he took his shoes off to get into the bed of course.

Seto slowly pulled the blond close, watching his sleeping face for awhile. Seto wasn't sure if he should be worried, if the blond awoke and started to panic, and he wasn't awake, what would Jou think?

But finally Seto fell into slumber, unable to hold it back anymore as he held the Mutt close.

When the sun hit the room, Jou whimpered. It's been so long since it's warmth touched him. So, no, it was not a bad whimper. It was one of those cute little whimpers puppies tended to make when they were content with what they were curled up with.

Honey orbs opened slowly, his back was against someone, but he ignored it. That was until he noticed, he was wearing a blanket tightly wrapped around him, and under another. So, what did that mean?

Jou went to move, but the arm around him tightened, and he froze.

But soon the head of the owner of that arm lifted and looked to Jou.. "How do you feel pup?". He asked softly, seeing his eyes opened.

Jou just froze. Or more so just locked up.

That... That was...

"Kaiba?", he questioned weakly, as he slowly turned, to confirm it... He gasped, and just stared up at him...

"Does that bother you?", was Seto's question.

His face stayed plain, but his voice, almost sounded as if he had been hurt...

Jou gulped... Not really but... He looked off to a side, "What would my Master have me do?", was the weak soft words escaping Jou. He couldn't believe Seto would of been involved with that.

"Jou, I bought you to get you out of there. If you want to stay, you may, if you want to leave you may. I wont force you do anything.", and with that Seto was sliding out of the bed. He moved, to his drawer, and pulled out the clothes, and set them on the bed... "There is a bath in the room there,", seto stated pointing, "you may takea bath or shower, whichever you prefer, this is an outfit for you to where when you're done. When you are done, come down to the kitchen, Yugi would probably like to talk to you there.".

Jou blinked, and just silently watched Seto leave the room.

He didn't know what to think. But the idea of taking a bath after so long, was to tempting. Showers were good, but there was just something about an actual bath...

Jou left the room, hands in tow, by habit of his 'training' he left he bathroom door open. And moved, starting the water for the tub, and once half full of warm water he slipped in, switching it to more of hot then just warm.

Once full, he turned off the water, and Jou actually sighed as he relaxed in the bath. His eyes closed as he sat/laid there.

He wondered what Kaiba wanted from him in return. He didn't beleive Kaiba would do anything to just 'be nice'. There had to be something.

The thought of Seto actually not wanting anything was nice.

Wait. K-A-I-B-A, not Seto. What the hell was he thinking?

Okay, Jou knew he liked Kaiba, but that had been years ago. Just because... Right. Se-KAIBA, knew about it. Would he black mail him with it? It wasn't like it was exactly his fault, right?

He never asked for it to happen. Of course, no one ever does.

Unless they have seriousl problems, but that was beside the point.

Jou moved and sighed heavily as he slowly lifted his head, soon blushing very darkly as he saw.

Standing at the door was a frozen in place Seto Kaiba, face beat red.

Jou could tell he was trying to look away.

Seto held his breath, just watching him. His puppy was _breathtaking!_ He was beautiful, even with all the bruises and scars.

Soon those honey eyes opened and looked at him, looking much like a deer in the head lights...

Seto slowly stepped back, stammering, "Y-you c-can shut the door.. n-next time.". Then it was practically slammed shut..

Jou couldn't help the very faint giggle that escaped him as he heard the faint thump against the door. Kaiba didn't go far...

And Kaiba didn't. his back leaned against the door as a hand was pressed against his chest. His heart pounding heavily, making the dull sund vibrate in his ears. Dear Gods...

Jou slowly got out of the bath, and let the water drain. Thinking for a moment, but slowly picked up one of the towles off the rack, it's been so long since he last towle dried. It was nice to be able to get dry quickly. Rather than air drying and feeling cold.

Jou got quietly dressed, before he stepped over to the door, and went to open it... He blinked, but couldn't help but laugh softly, "You need to get off the door Seto.".

There he went, not calling him Kaiba. Would Kaiba get mad?

Jou didn't really get to think on it farther before the door opened, Kaiba's face was still tinted red.

And for some reason, Jou jsut gave him a soft smile. And what surprised Jou more, was the smile he got in return.

Jou chuckled, "Well now I need through.", Jou stated playfully, eyeing the other.

Who just blushed darker, and pressed against the frame of the door.

Jou slipped out of the room passed him. And he rose a brow as Seto just ended up following him. He turned to look at him, blinking at the mixed expression's on Se-KAIBA! Kaiba Kaiba Kaiba!, Well either way, on Kaiba's face.

Seto froze when he noticed Jou watching him, and his eyes slowly looked at the blonds face. Right. "Sorry.", was all he managed to say.

Seto didn't understand fully why his chest seemed to tighten at the other's frown.

When Seto... Okay, fine Seto, said sorry. Jou wasn't sure why. And he frowned. Was it because of all of this. "It, wasn't your fault.", he stated softly.

Seto blinked a few times, but the smugness slwoly returned, "You're right, it was you that left the door opened.".

Jou twitched, OH! That! Jou looked down, his arms crossing over his chest, a bit protectively more than defiantly.. "Oh, sorry.". He muttered.

Seto was silent for a moment, frowning at the turn in attitude. "They made you do that?", he finally asked softly.

Seto watched as Jou chewed on his, what were probably soft, lips. Okay, he chewed on the bottom one mostly.

Seto was silent for only a few moments longer, "You don't have to answer.", his voice was soft...

But Jou shook his head, "Yes, they did.", was all he gave before he turned, trying to push it back out of his mind. Now that he wasn't there anymore. He wasn't going to think about it anymore. Simple as that.

Jou had an uncanny ability to 'forget' things, and keep them from his concious mind. subconcious, they left left. But that didn't bother him during the day. He stopped at the door, and smiled softly as he looked back at Kaiba standing in the room, "Thank you Seto... It... It means so much...", was all he said before he sort of fled the room, going downstairs...

Which was where, he was promptly tackled by a tri-colored haired other.


	7. Almost Like Yesterday

Here is Chapter 7, _I stuggled with this one, but I was determined to keep the length close to the other chapters. So that is why it took so long._

**Chapter 7: Almost Like Yesterday**

Jou giggled furiously as he was flattened on the floor, tightly hugging his best friend in the world.

"Jou if you ever!", was all Yugi managed to get out as he hugged his best friend so tightly...

It made Jou eep and squrm, it was to tight....

But Yugi realized, and let go, blushing as his best friend took a huge gasp for air, "Sorry Joey!".

Jou chuckled softly and ruffled the shorter guys hair, "It's fine, can I get up though, My back.. Kinda hurts.", he stated smiling, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Yugi jumped up, and gave Jou a hand up. Watching brush off some. "I missed ya Jou.".

Jou sighed and looked to his best friend, "I missed you to.", he stated honestly, as he was pulled over to the table, so he could sit.

Yugi was quick to get some break fast in fron of Jou, and also got a plate read for Kaiba, who was just walking into the room. And then he got a plate for himself as he sat at the table.

It was quiet as they ate, but it wasn't really an 'uncomfortable' silence. It was just. You could feel the tension. He knew they wanted answeres. But he couldn't give them. Not yet. He just couldn't. It still.. It still hurt.

To break the silence, Jou decided to ask softly, "Were you serious about letting me stay here Kaiba?".

Jou peaked through his bangs of his lowered head to look at the brunet. Was he... Smiling? Shocked, Jou quickly snapped his head up, and his head tilted to a side as he saw the smile.

Seto had smiled. Was he considering? He probably smiled more when he lifted his head, and got that cute confused expression on his adorable puppy face.

"Yes, I was serious.", Seto finally stated. softly.

Jou smiled softly, "I'd like that.", was his soft reply.

And Seto nodded. taking in the smile his puppy gave him.

Yugi cleared his throat, "I'm going to head home... See ya love birds!", he bolted out before either could maul him for his oh-so bold words..

Jou had, a dark blush on his face as he stared down at his still almost full plate. He wasn't hungry. But for the past 3 years, he barely ate anything. His stomach wasn't use to it.

Seto couldn't hold it back, "Want to talk about it?".

Jou was silent for the longest of time... "Not yet Seto.. please...".

Seto quietly nodded, letting it alone, for now at least. "How do you feel?". He asked softly.

Jou blinked as he looked at the food.. "Full.", he stated, not knowign what Kaiba meant. But, he _did_ feel full.

Seto blinked at the answer and watched his puppy...err... Mutt, stare at the nearly full plate. He barely ate a thing! Seto remembered Jounouchi's huge appetite.

Just what did they do to Jou?

Seto slowly gave a nod, "That is all right, it can be put in the fridge.", he stated softly as he quietly got up, picking the plate up from before Jou, who, smiled.

Jou smiled, and even smiled more seeing the smile he got in return.

He moved quietly standing, blinking when he felt arms wrap around him, he turned his head and looked quietly at Seto, who had his forhead on his shoulder... "Seto?", he asked softly, a light whisper.

"I missed you Jou, I'm not losing you again.".

Wait, again? Jou tilted his head as he looked at Kaiba. Was he crazy? Or was he silently trying to admit something?

Jou was quiet for a moment, but answered, "I missed you Seto... Do... Do you happen to remember graduation?", the question was soft and hesitent...

Seto picked up on that, but he still smiled, "Yes, I do. I believe it went with me getting to spend the day with my puppy.", he stated softly.

Jou blinked... His puppy? Jou didn't notice the faint blush on his face, and luckily Seto didn't either.

But, Jou openly admitted, "I miss that day", his voice was soft as he looked forward now, not noticing Seto lifted his head to look at him, "It was thinking of that day... Thinking that I might be able to see you and everyone again.. It's why...", his voice trailed off. Unable to admit, it was that memory that kept him going.

Seto just gently pulled Jou closer, and he frowned at the small whimper, and he soon let lose, thinking that was it.

But soon as he did, Jou turned quickly, and was soon hugging him. Nuzzling his head on Seto's shoulder.

Seto smiled softly, and gently wrapped his arms around hi spuppy and gently pulled him close again. Holding him firmly, yet gently. "I'm always here for you pup. don't forget that.", Seto stated softly, whispering in the others ear.

Seto Kaiba smiled more when he saw the blond pull back to smile at him.

"Thank you", Jou stated softly, leaning up as he blushed darkly to give Seto's cheek a peck. blushing even darker after he'd done it.

Seto smirked, smugly, "you missed", and before his pup could question he lightly pressed his lips to Jou.

He smiled once Jou relaxed, and even more, once the blond kissed back.

But Jou didn't let it last long, he pulled back, blushing darkly, panting lightly as he shook.

Seto blinked, but he understood, he smiled and gently took his pup's hand, "I know, we'll take it slow.", he stated softly. Letting a hand lightly brush Jou's cheek.

Jou blushed, but smiled softly as Seto understood... That was just to much. Granted, he wasn't forced, but it reminded him... Jou was pulled from his thoughts when a hand touched his cheek, he smiled, and lifted his hand to lightly rest upon Seto's.

"Thank you.", was all Jou softly said, before he turned some.. It's been years he could do what -he- wanted, but he was unsure of what that'd be. "So uhm, now what?", Jou asked, glancing around a bit nervously.

Seto smiled softly, "We have a week to do whatever your heart may desire.".

"A week? What's after that?", jou couldn't help but ask, thinking automatically tthat was when the offer to 'stay here' would be invalid...

"I have to work at Kaiba Corp. You're welcome to work there if you'd like, I'm sure there's something you'd liek to do?", Seto soon stated, seeing the worry on the blonds face.

Seto had to chuckle as the light bulb seemed to go off, and he soon grinned, and he even smiled at the eager nod the blond gave.

Seto was going to do all he could to allow Jou get back into 'Life'.

Jou watched as Seto took his hand, and soon gently pulled him from the kitchen. He blinked slowly, and couldn't stop from shaking, his mind racing to where he was probably being taken...

But, Seto stopped at the couch.

Jou watched him for a few moments, before he got the hint, and moved, about to sit, but was stopped.

Jou rose a brow as Seto just chuckled.

"You need to pick a movie first pup.".

Jou tilted his head, and noticed Seto pointing, so he turned to look and nearly gasped. Holy cow. That. Was. A. Lot. Of. Movies.

Jou practically skipped over as he started looking at the list, noticing they were in ABC order. He didn't recognize quite a few of the movies, but looking at the dates, that was because they had been released while....

Not thinking about it.

But, he spotted one, he had wanted to see, but got into the mess before he could... "Mind if we watch this one?", he asked softly.

Seto smiled seeing the nearly 5 year old title. He didn't mind though, it was one of his favorites, so he nodded.

Seto took the movie box from Jou, and Jou then watched him put it into his player, and watched him set it up. Hey, he felt he needed to know how to work stuff at Kaiba's place.

Afterwards, Seto motioned Jou over to the couch, which Seto beat him to, and practically laid down on.

Seto chuckled at the confused expression, and Seto rolled his eyes, his puppy as to cute.

"Lay down with me puppy.".

Jou blinked a few times, before it clicked, Ooh, right. Uhm. Jou blushed as he moved closer, but he eeped when Seto's arms suddenly wrapped around his torso and pulled him close. Once on the couch the only loosend so Jou could get comfortable.

Which Jou did. Seto was sort of sitting up on the two person couch, one of his legs now pinned against the back of the couch, the other on the floor. Jou 'laid' against Seto, his head resting on Seto's shoulder. And Jou couldn't help but smile as he felt Seto's head rest against his own.

The movie started, and soon, Jou was soon very engrossed into the movie.

Which, gave Seto time to watch Jou. Seto had seen the movie many times, it was a Family movie, which Mokuba had very much liked, and insisted on watching off and on.

Seto watched his pup's face, calm as he laid there relaxing, his eyes seemed to be glued to the screen. He smiled as he watched. Seto just watched.

At some point, Seto guessed, one, the movie got to a slow part, or two, Jou could feel him starting at the blond.

Seto smirked at the eyes that slowly slipped up to meet his own.

The blush across Seto's puppy's face was adorable.

But Jou didn't look for long, as the movie sped up some, and Seto then knew, it was option one.

Seto slowly moved a hand to the Blonds head, fingers lightly moving blond locks behind the others ears.

Jou blushed darkly as he felt Seto's fingers move his hair behind his ears. But he smiled softly, still watching the movie. Well, he hadn't seen it, and it was good so far.

Jou unconciously pressed his head closer against Seto's chest as he snuggled up more.

Which unbeknowest to Jou, made a smile spread even more on Seto's face.

When the movie ended, Jou had stayed but, a soft smile was graceing his features, but slowly, he turned his head up to look at Seto. Whom was still looking at him.

Jou felt playful, and giggled softly, "Did you even watch any of the movie with me?", he asked, soon giving a pout.

Jou blushed at the answer he got.

"I watched something better.".

Jou glanced away, not sure what to say, but after a few minutes he looked back up to see Kaiba... smirking.

"What the hell are you smirking about?", Jou asked, suddenly feeling hurt. He didn't want _smirked_ at!

Seto's smirk turned into a frown, "I didn't mean anything by it pup..".

Jou just gave a weak nod, and moved, getting up. After all, the movie _was_ over. "So now what?", he asked softly.

Seto was not to happy about Jou getting up. But it was his fault. He quietly moved, "Depends on what you want to do Pup.", was the simple responce.

Jou shrugged, "I don't know.", he stated softly.

Seto frowned, but didn't argue. He'd have to work on getting his pup to open it.

Seto moved sitting up, looking at his watch, "Mokuba will be home soon.", he stated softly.

"Mokuba!?", Jou asked, obviously excited about seeing the younger Kaiba.

Seto chuckled, "He's not what you remember.".

It was then the door clicked, and in stepped the previously mentioned teen. He froze after he shut the door and saw, "Joey?".


	8. Bit of Play

Here is Chapter 8, _I stuggled with this one to. So if it's to short, I'm apologizing now. _

_Thank you to ALL of my reveiwers. __I'm half tempted to be crewl and demand there be 25 Reviews before I update again.__ but knowing you guys, that won't be hard!_

**Chapter 8: Bit of Play**

Jou stood there, staring at Mokuba Kaiba, for a good while. Shocked.

He couldn't help it. The short stuff, was now.. What, close to 6 feet tall? Hell, He wasn't sure but he was sure Mokuba was taller than him! Of course, Mokuba was in the entry way, and there were two steps down to the area they were in.

But still.. DAMN!

Mokuba soon grinned, and walked over, and soon hugged the blond, "It is so good to see you Joey!".

Jou blinked slowly, "Holy Shit".

"What?", Mokuba frowned pulling back.

"You Grew.".

"Well no duh.", Mokuba stated as he chuckled softly.

"A lot.", Jou continued, a bit, stupidly as he stared.

"It's a Kaiba thing.", Mokuba chuckled, and moved, straightning his back pack. "Either way, I've missed seeig you around! But, as much as I'd like to catch up, I have to get my homework done.".

That was when Seto cut in, "Jou is staying here for awhile, so you'll have plenty of time to catch up.".

That's when Mokuba smirked, "Sooo, You finally fessed up to him?". Mokuba asked, grinning.

Seto seemed to tense.

Jou, confused, looked at the two of them, back and forth. Seeing as neither of them were saying anything, "Uhm... Fessed what?", he asked, looking between the Kaiba brothers again.

Mokuba chuckled, "Oh, just Nii-sama has had a Huuuuuge cru-", Mokuba was silenced as he was tackled, Laughing wildly as he was tortured with the tickle attack, "O-Ookaaaay!", Sssstooop!", Mokuba pleaded as he squirmed...

Soon as Seto let him up, Mokuba chuckled, "Seto Loves Jou, Seto Loves Jou!", as he thoughtfully retreated from the room.

Seto started to make chase before he heard the thud. And he turned back, with a gasp, and went and picked up his puppy...

Jou didn't know how much time passed. Heck, the last thing he remembered was Mokuba yelling _'Seto loves Jou'_ then BAM nothing.

He slowly moved, turning his head and blinked as he spotted the digital clock. Huh... 4:38... Was that in the morning or after noon? He groaned as he moved to sit up so he could move what was blocking the rest of the time, when a hand touched his.

Jou slowly looked, down at his hand, seeting the hand there. And slowly his eyes followed the hand to the wrist, to the arm.. Which led up to a shoulder, then a neck.. then.. Kaiba's face... "Seto?", Jou asked softly.

"Are you okay?", was the soft responce.

"Ya... Uhm... Was it true?", Jou couldn't help but ask.

Seto frowned lightly. Hadn't he all ready sort of established that the day before? In the kitchen? When he held his puppy, and said those things??

Jou blushed at the lack of responce, "N-no, I mean... I mean about... Mokuba knowing... or.. If he was.. just.. ya... know..".

Seto blinked, but soon chuckled, "Silly puppy.", He moved, to sit beside the blond, "Mokuba probably didn't really know until you gave it away.".

Jou blushed darkly, and squeaked out, "I GAVE IT A WAY!?", He asked, a bit peeved, "Just EXACTLY how did I GIVE it away?".

Seto frowned, "I didn't mean it like that!".

"Then just how the hell did you mean it?".

At least his puppy still had his attitude... He sighed, "I meant, If someone was picking on someone about loving someone, normally the reaction is to argue with it... Not pass out on the floor.".

Oh.. That was right. Jou looked down... "Sorry...".

"It's okay pup.", He smiled, "Now, Are you okay?".

Jou quietly nodded, "Ya.".

Seto sighed, but smiled, "I'm glad.".

Jou tilted his head, but smiled. "So uhm... Now what?".

"Well, Dinner is going to be in about 2 hours. What would you like to do?".

"Can we go out?".

"Out where?".

"I dunno... Just... Somewhere outside.".

Seto blinked, but nodded, "Of course puppy.". He guessed they kept him inside all of the time.

Seto gasped as he was tackled over, a blond puppy snuggling into him and he was left in shock as the blond skipped off to get ready to go... His puppy was so silly!

Seto got himself up, and decided, the park, would be a good place to take his puppy. He chuckled, wondering if Jou knew there was snow outside.

After Seto was ready, he chuckled. Jou DIDNT know there was snow out side.

And he could see the confusion on his puppies face as he walked over, wearing a jacket/coat, and even more when Seto handed him one.

But Jou put it on, hey if wearing a coat was all it took to get to go outide, pssh, hells ya he'd do it!

Seto smiled as he opened the door, and chuckled at his puppies reaction.

And he laughed more, after he shut the door, chuckling.

The giggling blond was rolling in the snow, laughing and having a good time.

Seto chuckled, "Come on puppy.".

Jou blinked, but bounced up, looking very much like a puppy as he practically bounced to his side.

When Seto reached for Jou's hand, he was glad when the blond let him. And he smirked, sicne it was cold, he moved both their hands to his pocket, walking close to the blond.

By time they reached the park, it was a lot later than he planned on being out. But, that was because his puppy was getting easily distracted. It almost seemed like he's never been outside before.

But Seto didn't mind.

But instead, of going -in- the park, they walked past the entrance. His pup was never told where they were going. And with it getting later, and colder, He decided the park would be for another day.

Instead, he took his pup to one of the strip malls.

Which they went into a few different stores. Most of them ended up being un-interesting. although, He did get a few things for his pup, so he'd have more clothes at his place.

Jou had slipped off when he was paying for some stuff. And a quick scan, he stepped out of the store, but smiled seeing his pup. He was standing looking up at the Large pine tree in decoration for the holiday.

Seto quietly walked over, and gently wrapped an arm around him. "Hey puppy.", he stated softly.

Jou smiled softly, but didn't look at him, "Ya know, The last Time I got to see a decorated Christmas tree was 6 years ago.".

Wait 6 years? "Why six?", Seto asked his first thought question.

Jou sighed, The year of our graduation, everyone went away, so I didn't even get to see their's.". He stated softly.

Seto remembered that. Yugi had a tournament for the holiday to 'defend his title'. The Albino kid went away to see his father for the holiday. Tristen and Duke had to go do something... He wasn't sure, but they ended up leaving. Then Tea had gone away with her relatives to florida for the holiday...

But that meant... "Why didn't you have your own tree puppy?".

The smile turned sad, and Seto frowned.

"Dad hated Christmas... The last tree we ever had was years ago when my parents were still together..", Jou stated with a faint shrug of his shoulders..

He knew his parents were split up... So that wasn't really a shock.. But, really? Hated christmas? Seto moved and gently hugged Jou, smiling softly, "If you would like, You can help Mokuba and I with our tree this year?".

Seto, nearly fell over as the blond pounced into him and hugged him tightly. Seto smiled softly, but frowned, "Why are you crying puppy?".

"It's good, don't worry.", Jou stated as he grinned looking up at Seto.

Seto smiled softly, and gently brushed blond bangs from his puppies face, "We should start heading home, before Mokuba gets worried.".

Jou nodded, and composed himself.

The two of them visited one more store, before they headed home.

Once arriving, they found Mokuba readingon the couch, and with a grin, Jou pounced on him. "What's ya Readin?", Jou asked, as annoingly as he could.

Mokuba chuckled, "A Book for my English class.", he stated, smiling as he marked the page then closed the book, "Did you two have fun?".

Jou grinned and nodded, "Yup!".

Mokuba chuckled, "Dinner is in the microwave for you two.". It was about 8 now anyhow.

Seto nodded, smiling softly, "Thanks Mokie.", he stated as he went to the kitchen to get dinner warmed up.

Jou giggled, "He still calls you that?".

Mokuba smiled, "ya, but I don't mind.".

Mokuba chuckled and tossed Jou off his lap, and stood up streching, "I have a long day of classes tomorrow, so i'm going to hit the hay.", He chuckled. "You two behave.".

Jou glared, "Hey!".

Mokuba chuckled, "Relax! I'm just picking on ya!".

Jou muttered, but waved as Mokuba went upstairs...

Figiting, he got feeling lonely, so he got up to go to the kitchen... Blinking. "Are you okay?". Jou asked softly, seeing Seto holding his head with his hands. His elbows on the table.

Seto looked up and smiled, "Ya, just a bit of a headache.".

Jou frowned, "I'm sorry...",

"No, it's not your fault. Getting in and out of the cold always triggers them.".

"Have you asked your doctor about it?", Jou asked, worried as he sat beside Seto.

"Yes.".

"Annnnd?".

"He said it was nothing to serious.".

"Buuuuut?".

"He gave me medication for it.".

"Where is it?", Jou asked...

"Upstairs in the cab-..", Seto blinked, before he could finish the blond was bolting upstairs...

Seto smiled when the blond came back with the bottle, and Seto took it, "Thanks puppy.", he stated softly, He went to get up, But Jou held a hand on his should,

"Sit Mister.", was the command Jou gave him.

Jou then found a glass and asked Seto what he wanted, After getting the answer, He set the glass of Apple Cider on the table, and sat down again, watching him take the medicine.

Jou smiled softly as Seto relaxed.

The micowave beeped, and Jou got up before Seto could, and got the two plates of spaghetti out of it.

Jou smiled as he fetched two forks, then sat beside Seto.

The two ate their dinner in comfortable silence.

When finished, Jou asked softly, "How's your head?".

"Better, thank you puppy", Seto stated softly as he stood, smiling gently, as he took his and Jou's plate to the sink.

Seto started to do the dishes, but Jou took over, lightly putting Seto's hip with his own, smiling, "Go relax Seto, I'll take care if.".

Seto smiled, but gave a nod, not going to bother with arguing.

Seto sat on the long couch, and streched out.

Jou smiled when he was finally done and went to see how Seto was doing, and could only smile more.

Seto had fallen asleep on the couch...

Jou quietly found a blanket, to put over him, and also slipped a pillow under his head. Jou then got a few more blankets, and another pillow, and made himself a bed on the floor.

Jou yawned as he streched slowly... Then let his eyes close as he soon fell asleep.

Seto moved, a few hours after Jou fell asleep. And he went to get up, but found a puppy on the floor. He had smiled, and moved to the floor, pulling his pillow with him.

Jou yawned when he came to, and felt incredibly warm. He moved, trying to pull back, but arms tightened around him. He blinked slowly, but turned his head. Seto must've woken up and moved to the floor.

Jou whimpered though, as much as he enjoyed it, he felt to warm.

Seto heard the whimper and felt the tugging, he blinked slowly... Frowning. "What's wrong?".

"It's to warm", was the soft plea that came from his puppy.

Seto frowned, and moved feeling the pup's forhead, and frowned more at the temperature...

Seto was quiet as he moved, and helped his puppy up.

"If you didn't feel good why didn't you tell me puppy?", Seto asked, worry laced into his tone.

"Honestly, I had felt fine.", Jou stated. He had felt fine last night.

Seto sighed softly, but moved getting up, leading Jou to the downstairs bathroom. It was there that he looked at the different cold/flu medicines, and chose the one that reduced fevors.

Mokuba caught colds easily, and would get different 'problems' which was why they had so many 'option's.

"Jou, how much do ya weigh?", he asked.

Jou crossed his arms frowning.

Seto rolled his eye's, "this goes by weight.", He wasn't trying to tease his puppy.

"Well I don't know.", Jou stated bluntly. "It's not like I had a scale at my disposal.", he muttered.

Seto blinked, but gave a faint nod, setting the bottle on the sink edge, he knelt and opened the under-sink cabinet. Pulling out the white square of a scale, he set it down. "There ya go puppy".

Jou squirmed, and Seto sighed, "I'll be right back.", he muttered.

Seto left the room, and Jou stepped on the scale.

Now, by now anyone would wonder how much he weighed. Considering, he rarely ate, and when he did it was never "a lot", and then the fact he rarely did anything during all that time. The fact Seto was able to carry him around so easily probably added to some concers.

Fat is known to weigh less than muscle.

Seto glared at the pathetic 98 lbs. He knew he needed to put on weight, but it wasn't going to magically happen. He was still amazed he ate all the spaghetti that had been given to him last night. Granted he wasn't given a lot, but it was A LOT compared to what he was use to.

Jou sighed softly, and waited for Seto to return.

When Seto came back, he went to the bottle, "So?",

"What are the brackets?", Jou asked in return..

Seto frowned. Why wouldn't he puppy just answer him? It's not like he didn't know he was to light. "First one is 1-15 lbs", for toddlers he guessed. "then 16-60lbs". Which was probably for kids to teens.

Seto sighed with a bit of reliefe at the shake of his head,

"61-85lbs?", Once again a shake, "86-100 lbs?".

Seto saw the nod, and he quietly poured out the amount. 86-100, wasn't to bad... It could of been a lot worse.

Handing the thing over, Jou quietly took it.

Seto took one look, and doubled over laughing.

The Disgusted Face Jou made... was Hilarious! He looked like he had eaten a bug or something! His face twisted in disgust tongue handing out of his mouth.

Jou glared, arsm crossed, as he leaned down to drink from the faucet, rinsing the taste out of his mouth, "That was Aweful!".

Seto quieted his laughing and took a breath... Chuckling, "I'll have to get you the sugared kind". He chuckled still as he put the sugarless medicine back. Mokuba got on sugar highs to easily, so he got all medcines intended for his brother as the 'no sugar added' kind.

"Be sure you do", Jou muttered softly.

Seto smiled softly, and moved, "that will probably make you sleepy, C'mon lets get you to bed.".

Seto only chuckled at the pout, "Move it".

Jou sighed, and ushered Seto from the bathroom so he could use it first.

After washing up, he reluctantly went to bed.

Which, luckily, Seto set his laptop in their room, so as not to leave his puppy alone. Incase he didn't get sleepy, he wouldn't be alone.

But eventually Jou did yawn and curled up on his side.

Seto smiled, and quietly got up, walked over, and lightly kissed his puppy's forhead. Smiling as he noticed the temperature drop.

"Sleep well puppy.".


	9. Telling the Masses

Here is Chapter 9, Got my computer "revamped" and I had lost the 9 I had, so i just re-typed it, it ended up totally different but oh well!

_Thank you to ALL of my reveiwers. _

**Chapter 9: Telling the Masses**

Seto awoke that morning, not finding Jou in bed. Which caused the 'trait' of the Kaiba's to show. Yes, the Kaiba frown.

Seto got up out of bed, and didn't bother changing out of his pajama's. He needed to find Jou, and figure out why he wasn't in bed. Jou had been running the fever, he didn't want him getting sicker wandering around!

He sighed when he found Jou. Sitting on the couch, under some blankets, and watching a movie.

At least he wasn't outside in the cold weather.

Seto stepped over, and asked softly, "How are you feeling today?".

Seto frowned at the lack of responce. But, Jou was engrossed into the movie. Which, Seto looked to see what movie. Which caused him to smirk.

One would say this was cruel. But, it was going to be funny for a least a moment or so. He'd probably feel bad later, but.

Seto moved, and grabbed the others shoulders, from where he stood behind the couch above Jou, and gave a "Boo!".

But, the reaction he got, was far from what he expected.

Jou's entire body seemed to stiffen, and he seemed to stop breathing for a moment. But, he didn't pull away. He didn't run screaming...

Seto frowned further, "Jou?". He spoke gently, regretting the choice he had made to try and scare the blond.

He moved around the couch, and slowly sat beside Jou. Frowning, he turned the tv off, as Jou wasn't watching it anymore.

But even after turning it off, Jou didn't budge. Seto frowned, "Jou.", he stated a bit firmer than previously.

He moved a hand and lightly shook Jou's shoulder.

It took a few minutes, but Jou slowly blinked and was soon actually looking at him.

"Seto?". he questioned.

Seto sighed, "Yes.. Are you okay?".

"Ya.", not realizing what had happened, he turned to look at the tv, confused. "Hey, who turned it off?". He asked.

Seto frowned, did Jou, really... "I had when you didn't answer me.".

Jou blinked, sorry, I get engrossed in movies easily.".

Seto sighed, he guessed leave it at that for now.. He'd talk to the doctor about it.. "That's okay.. How do you feel, health wise?".

"Oh, that, Better I guess.". He stated softly.

Seto frowned, and moved a hand to Jou's forhead, and pulled it back, "You're burning up again!.".

Jou frowned, but he didn't say anything in responce.

Seto moved, standing up, "you'll need to tolerate the medicine we have, for now, I'll run out and get some other stuff.".

Jou sighed, but nodded. He'd take it willingly, last he needed, or wanted, was Seto shoving it down his throat.

Seto went to the bathroom, and returned with what he needed for Jou, "Take this.", Seto stated softly, handing it to the blond. "If you can, sleep, I'll be back as quick as I can be, okay?".

Jou nodded, "Okay.". He downed the icky liquid, shuttering slightly. Nasty nasty!

Seto couldn't help but smile softly at the face Jou made.

After he put that back, he went off to store.

It was there that Seto literally, ran into, Tristen.

They both glared at one another, and it was Tristen who spoke up first, "Watch where you are going you ass hole.".

Seto glared levely, but didn't comment, he just went back to looking for what he needed for Jou.

Tristen practically growled, "Hey Ass hole! I spoke to you! Don't even have the decency to answer?!". But, after a moment, he noticed what Seto was so engrossed in. And he scoffed, "You've never been sick, and you get the sugar free for Mokuba, which you know very damn well isn't in this asile, what the hell are you doing?".

Seto slowly turned to look at him, glaring, "I'm picking it up for a friend that is staying with me and Mokuba. Now, if you do not mind, bugger off, and bother your hell hound.".

Tristen glared, "You a Friend? Ha!". He fake-laughed, and then added, "So, who the hell is this 'friend', why hasn't anyone seen this friend before?".

"Because Joey just got back, and I'm giving him time to adjust before I parade him around, unlike some one probably would. Now excuse me, I need to get back.". He stated glaring coldly, and he picked up the container he needed, having found it while basically giving Tristen a tongue lashing.

Seto then went to the counter, ignoring the look of pure shock on Tristen's face...

As he was walking out, he smirked, Tristen was still there, staring at him, mouth agape, "Shut your trap before something flies in.", and with that, seto stepped outside of the small pharmacy.

Seto frowned once he sat in his car behind the wheel. He just told Tristen Joey was at his place. He hoped he wouldn't bring the geek squad over. Especially while Joey wasn't feeling so well.

He shook his head to clear the thoughts and headed home.

Which was where he smiled, seeing Jou sleeping on the couch.

Seto just quietly walked in, shut the tv off, and carefully picked up the sleeping blond and took him up to bed.

Which was where Jou stayed basically all day.

Seto was slightly frustrated, it was a battle to get Jou to even eat, and more so for it to stay down.

"If you can't keep anything down by tomorrow, I'm calling the doctor.".

Jou just merred, and rolled over in the bed.

Seto sighed, he really hoped Jou was all right. He didn't know what he'd if it was something serious.. But you never knew, which.. Ya know, everything that had happend.

Seto watched Jou sleep for a little while, before he pulled his laptop over and started browsing for different things the symptoms went along with.. Luckily, nothing that looked like a STD, but, more worryingly, the flu, and other serious flu-like diseases.

He just hoped Jou would be all right, that's all that mattered to him.


	10. Arrival of Two?

The Chapter 10.

_Thank you to ALL of my reveiwers. _

**Chapter 10: Arrival of...Two?**

Seto yawned, streching. When had he dozed off? He wasn't sure, but he smiled seeing Jou curled up in the bed sleeping.

Seto stood quietly and looked at his wrist watch. He should let Jou sleep a while longer.. He'd make sure he was up for dinner though..

Seto stepped over, and lightly placed a hand on Jou's forhead, a bit relieved it wasn't as hot. It was still on the to warm side, but it was no where near as bad as it had been last night.

Seto pulled his hand back, and blinked, but soon smiled seeing Jou looking up at him. "How do you feel?".

"Okay.", was the soft responce.

"Want to sleep some more, or do you want to try and eat?". He asked softly.

Jou nodded.

Which, Seto chuckled softly, "To which?".

"Oh, sleep.", Jou responded softly.

Seto nodded, "I'll be downstairs for a few, then i'll be back. Just get some rest.".

Seto smiled at the cute yawn, and the nod before Jou curled up to his pillow and fell back asleep.

Seto stood there watching Jou sleeping for awhile. He hoped the blond got better soon.. The sooner the blond was physically well, he could do better to help him mentally.. Which reminded him.

He went downstairs to make a call.

Once he got finished on the phone, he quietly hung it up. That had been no fucking help. Son of a bitch.. Why were doctors useful again? Oh right, they could prescribe medications. That was all it seemed anymore.

He called him, and said something was wrong with Jou. The doctors words were "what's wrong", So Seto listed what was wrong.

He couldn't tell him a damn thing without tests? He couldn't tell him what it could possibly be? What the hell?

Seto was a bit furious, and decided to get some food made before he attempted to go back upstairs.. It'd give him some time to calm down...

But then...

The damn door bell rang...

Seto groaned outwardly.

Why now?

He moved, and went over to the door, He glared at who on the foyer.

"What do you want?", he asked sharply.

Honda glared right back, crossing his arms, "Jou is my friend whether you want to admit that or not. I came to see how he was doing.".

Seto growled...

Otogi blinked watching the glareing match, "Hey, relax you two. Look Kaiba, we havn't seen Joey since Graduation, We've been worried about him, and then to find out he's here with you, We just want to see him.".

Seto groaned, "If he is sleeping, you better not wake h-"..

"Who's that?", Jou asked softly, as he stepped over.. He had heard the bell, and curiosity got the best of him. Despite not feeling so good, he had come down stairs.

"Jou!", Honda practically yelled, grinning.

"Honda?", was the responce, as he stepped closer to the door. confused.. "W-what are you doing here?".

"Kaibs let slip you were here.. Man it's been ages!".

Seto told him? He didn't bother to press that one.

Seto groaned, "Well, get your asses in here, so I can shut the door and keep the heat in my house".

Honda and Otogi bouth jumped, and stepped in before Seto changed his mind and shut them out.

Seto sighed, "When will the rest of your geeks be here?".

Honda rose a brow, "You said Jou was sick, I havn't told anyone besides Otogi."

Seto blinked, "really?" He asked, surprised.

Honda rolled his eyes, "Yes, Really. Yugi has his shop to run anyhow, and I don't really talk to any one else anymore much anyhow".

Now that he thought about it, Honda glanced to Jou.. The gang seemed to seperate and fall apart after Jou dissapeered...

"J-Jou!", three shouts were heard as the blond swayed and started to fall over, It was Honda that was closer, and moved quick enough to catch him..

Seto nearly glared, but, stated, "Get him to the couch.".

It wasn't a suggestion, but an order, one, Honda didn't mind following.

He shifted to lift Jou bridal style, and he soon set his best friend from high school onto the couch.

Jou whimpered softly, moving his head slightly once he was laying down... Slowly his eyes opened... Blinking slowly, he saw Honda and Otogi, and turned his head, spotting Seto as well.. "What happened?". Last he remembered was watching the two come in, then a draft, and then not much else.

"You seemed to have blacked out for a moment.. Are you okay?", Honda stated, then asked worried.

Jou blinked, but gave a faint nod, "Mm, yea.. It's just chilly..".

Seto heard that, and moved, fetching a blanket from the closet, and brought it over, with Honda's help, covered the blond.

Otogi and Honda sat quietly, softly speaking with Jou with what had been going on in their lives..

Seto was a bit surprised, apparently the two were married. Would explain why they were sitting so close and all.

Seto had left to get some food made, and he brought it out when it was finished.. He stepped over to the couch, and helped Jou sit up, and sat beside him so he'd have him to lean against if he needed it.

Seto felt a bit smug when Jou leaned against him and Honda gaped. And to add the icing, he wrapped his arm lightly around Jou and gently held him close...

After the shock wore off, Honda asked, "You two together?".

Seto chuckled, Jou looked adorable with that blush on his face.

So, Seto decided to answer, "He's staying here, as for together, possibly, I havn't properly asked him...", which he smirked, just amde Jou blush darker.

Honda blinked, but nodded, leaving it alone at that... He was happy for his friend, yet peturbed[sp?] at the same time. It was Seto Kaiba after all.

After awhile, and having gotten Jou to eat at least half a sandwhich, the blond was put back to bed, and the two seen off.

"You take good care of him Kaiba, or I will personally kill you.".

Seto rose a brow looking to Honda as he stood at the door, waiting for Otogi to finish with his coat.

"I have no intentions of Harming my puppy.", Seto responded with a smirk.

Honda frowned, but gave a faint nod... Said good bye, and left with Otogi.

Seto sighed, and shut, and locked the door... Then moved, heading upstairs...


	11. Rays of Sunshine

**CONTAINES G-FORCE SPOILER **if you do not want anything given away, I recommend skipping to the "Safe" Mark it is in Bold.

**Chapter 11: Rays of Sunshine**

It was later that week, with Seto sitting on the couch, Jou sitting beside him, as they watched a movie with his little brother. Whom, was sitting on the floor engrossed in the movie. His brother begged him to get G-Force so they could watch it. And so, they were.

It was at one of the slower part, the 'agent' guinea pigs were in the pet shop, meeting the other guinea pig, and the hamster.

Seto looked at Jou, seeing he was only half watching. A thought was all it took, and Seto reached over and lightly took Jou's hand. Jou looked at his hand before he looked at Seto.

Seto found it hard to not smile. His pup was adorable. The questioning look on his face. He just spoke softly, "You feeling okay?".

Jou blinked, but gave a faint smile, "Ya.", he answered honestly. Since the other day he'd been feeling better. It was practically gone now.

Seto nodded, glad to hear that answer. Another thought went by, and he gently pulled Jou closer, blinking at his confused expression. He just gently wrapped his arms around him.

Seto had frowned faintly at the tenseness of Jou, but, slowly it ebbed off, and he relaxed. Seto sighed softly, but smiled gently.

The two went back to watching the movie. He wasn't sure what they missed, but the 'lead' guinea pig, was now going down the sidewalk with the fatter one from the pet store.

They went through watching the killer coffee maker, the arrival at 'home' and their escape through the little vehicle... Looked like hamster balls if you asked him.

He zoned out at some point, it having lost his interest again. But he 'came back' at the appearance of the once thought dead mole, and here it was actually the mole behind the killer coffee makers.

**SPOILER OVER SAFE NOW!**

He quietly watched as it came to an end. And chuckled as Mokuba did a cheer and then bounced.

Something he sort of expected, "Seto, can we get a Guinea Pig!?", Mokuba Kaiba begged as he was soon tugging on his brother's arm, not carring he was cuddling with Jou.

"Seto, they can't do what you saw them do in the Movie.", Seto stated softly.

"Well, I know, but you wont let me get a dog!", Mokuba retorted, pouting as he crossed his arms.

"I will get you one, If,",

"There's always an If!", Mokuba wailed.

"Now, let me finish!", Seto responded, a bit crossed he was interupted.

"Sorry...", Mokuba stated softly.

"Now, If, I do not have to fight with you with cleaning your room for three weeks, we'll go to the local pet stores, and you can pick out a pet.".

"Any pet?", Mokuba asked.

"Any Pet.", Seto stated, seriously.

"Just 3 weeks?", Mokuba asked.

"Just 3 weeks, With no fights are arguments.".

Mokuba nodded, "Thank you Seto!", and he practically pounced his brother to hug him.

Seto chuckled softly, "Now, go clean up before bed.", he stated smiling gently.

He sent Mokuba off to his room and looked to Jou, raising a brow, "What is it?".

"You're a good brother", He stated softly.

Seto blinked, confused.

"Sorry..", Jou looked down at his lap and figited slightly.

"No, it's okay Jou.", Seto stated softly, smiling gently, he lightly squeezed the blond, giving him a hug.

Jou blushed, "You're lucky ya know".

Seto blinked, "What makes you say that?", he asked curiuosly.

"You get to watch him grow up, and take care of him.", was Jou's responce.

"It's not always as easy.", Seto stated softly, frowning lightly.

"But you get to.", he insisted.

Seto frowned, thinking.

"I never get to see Serenity, let alone help her.", Jou stated softly.

Serenity... That was Jou's sister, wasn't it? She was younger, right? His mental gears were turning, trying to recall the tournament with Pegasus.. The red haired girl, that was blind, wasn't it?

"Want to try calling her?", Seto asked softly.

Jou blinked, looking at Seto surprised, "I can?", he asked.

Which made Seto frown, "Why would I not let you?", he asked.

Jou frowned, "Oh.. Hibatchi... Never let me call her." He stated softly, as a whisper, looking back down.

Seto frowned, that dick. "Well, Why don't you call her now, it's not to late?".

Jou didn't look up, which made Seto frown, "Pup?", he moved a hand under his chin, and couldn't stop the faint smile reatching his face, "Don't cry puppy.", he stated softly, gently letting his thumb brush the tear off the blonds cheek.

Jou moved, and suddenly hugged him, burying his face into Seto's shoulder..

Seto just smiled, and wrapped his arms around the blond and held him close.

Once he was calm Jou smiled, "So where's, the phone?", He asked, still smiling.

Seto smiled, and told him to use the one in the downstairs hall, for the fact that He wouldn't be interupted there.

Jou left to call.

And Seto pulled out his cell phone. Hitting the necessary key's, he called Yugi, after what 'went down' he had Yugi in his list of contacts.

Once it was answered, Seto quietly explained about Tristen and Otogi knowing.

Yugi had answered that Tristen had called him later that evening, after he had seen Jou himself.

Seto asked Yugi a few things, and then set something up. Well, set it up for Yugi to set it up, and Yugi just had to send whatever to him to take care of the payments for everything.

Once finished he said goodbyes, and hung up his cell phone, then slipped it back into his pocket.

He sat quietly for awhile, but soon slowly stood to see how it was going with Jou, and smiled, seeing the blond smiling as he talked to the person on the other end of the line.

When Jou finished, he was still smiling as he told his sister good night, and let the phone rest in it's cradle.

He turned and jumped seeing Seto smiling, and blushed, "Er, sorry.. Did you ... need somethin'?", Jou asked gently.

Seto shook his head, still smiling, "It's good to see you smiling again.", he stated softly. A bit 'hurt' that he couldn't make the blond smile like that.

Not yet anyhow.

Jou blushed, but nodded.

After that, the two went to tuck in Mokuba, and went to bed themselves.


	12. Just One More!

**Chapter 12, **I figured i'd let them get together finally

**Chapter 12: Just One More!**

Seto groaned. He was sick of the arcade. Sick of the games. but Mokuba kept saying 'Just One More Seto, c'mon!', and then he'd be stupid and say 'fine'.

Damn little brother...

But at least, he got to get away from it when his cell went off.

He stepped out of the main arcade area, hit the answer key, and held it up.

First thing he heard was a thud and a crash, and he froze.. "Who Is This?", he asked to the other end of the line.

He held the phone away form his ear hearing a loud "SETOOOOO!".

He frowned, "What is going on?", he finally asked when he moved the phone closer once more.

"Uhm, there's, a uhm.", It was Jou's voice.

Seto frowned, "What?".

"There's a Goddamn Squirrle in yer house!", he practically screamed as there was another crash.

Seto blinked, Squirrle? "How the hell did it get inside?".

"I uhm, opened the window since it was getting stuffy in here...", Jou stated softly, before he shrieked and there was another thud.

Seto groaned, "Okay, okay, we'll be home.".

"Hurry up.. This thing is out to get me I swear it!", Jou answered before he yelped and the phone was hung up.

Seto couldn't help but chuckled, and went back inside, "Mokuba, we have to go," he stated softly to his brother.

"Aw, can't I play another one?" Mokuba asked sweetly.

"No, Jou managed to let a squirrle in the house, and we need to help get it out.", He stated.

One. Two. Three...

"Well Lets Go Big Brother!", he squealed, and bounced off for the car.

Seto chuckled, and followed after.

Once they arrived home, Seto and Mokuba both stared dumbfounded at the huge mess.

But, Jou had heard them enter, and he came bolting over, and here, came the Squirrle, literally chasing him.

Seto was surprised, it was seriously after him...

He moved, and pulled Jou outside, and the Squirrle followed after. And then, since it realized it was outside, it bolted.

Seto and Jou went back in.

Mokuba just blinked, just.. still staring at the huge mess...

Seto decided to not hassle Jou abuot it, he was obviously stressed and flustered over it...

The three of them, after making sure to close the damn window, went about cleaning up the mess...

Seto was amazed that nothing had actually been really broken. One of the Vase's had gotten a crack, but that was it, Nothing completly broke.

Jou sighed heavily as he sat on the couch after they were done, and just sort of balled up. He felt horrible. It was his fault the Squirrle had gotten into the place.. and he hadn't thought to go outside with it chasing him all over the place. The little shit bit him a few times to.

Seto slowly stepped over, and sat beside Jou, "Are you okay?", he asked softly.

Jou just gave a soft 'hn', and just sat silently staring ahead.

It was looking at him, Seto noticed a few bites on his arms, and scratch marks, he even had one on his cheek...

Seto smiled softly, "What did you do to the thing?", he asked softly as he slowly moved, and pulled Jou up from the couch.

"I didn't do anythin' to it!", he protested as he was pulled up, which he got up willingly.

"You sure?", Seto asked, surprised it'd go crazy if he hadn't actually done anything.

"Yes I am sure.", He muttered.

Seto decided to drop it, "Lets clean those bite marks". He was vaugly wondering if they should of caught it to get it checked for rabies... But, it had run off once it was outside, rabies, wouldn't of had it run off out side.. He had a feeling it felt trapped and went into defence mode.

So, after getting Jou to the bathroom, he helped the blond clean the bites and scratches and bandaged the worse ones that were bleeding.

Jou sighed softly, "I'm sorry..".

Seto blinked, "For what Jou?",

"It was my fault it got in here..",

"You had no way of knowing it would of came through the window",

"Well but it was stil-.."

Seto decided to make him shut up. Adn he did it the first way he could think of as he had watched Jou talk.

Yes, seto lightly pressed his lips to Jou's.

Jou blinked a few times, shocked...

Seto slowly pulled away, and smiled, "Relax puppy, it's okay".

Jou just quietly nodded, blushing darkly. Why was he blushing? He never blushed from any of his masters! But.. Seto wasn't really a master.. he was more like... a really good friend...

Holy shit.. Did Kaiba.. like him? as in really?

Seto chuckled, watching the 'wheels' turn in his puppys head.

"I care about you puppy, dont forget that", he stated, before his cell went off...

Jou frowned at the ringing.. He was going to answer it..

Seto pulled it out, looked at who it was from...

And for the first time, ignored the call. They could figure it out on their own, and set the phone down on the sink counter. "I mean it."

Jou blinked, surprised Seto ignored the call, and he looked up from where his eyes had watched him set the phone down. "But.. I.. you.. "

"What about us?", he asked.

"I'm no good for you.", Jou finally muttered looking away.

"And why is that?", Seto asked, as he moved a hand to lightly get Jou to look at him again.

"Well.. I..", Jou lost his thought, and his capability to speak as Seto lightly kissed him again.

Jou made a soft sound, before he started to kiss back.

After feeling Jou respond, Seto gently deepend it, holdingh is puppy close. Getting to do what he's wanted to ever since Jou had been brought home.. nearly a year ago...

The phone rang again, And Seto 'answered' by picking Jou up into his arms, and left the ringing cell phone on his counter.

He hadn't looked at the ID, he hadn't noticed it was Yugi calling...


	13. Missed Calls

**Chapter 13**, I am SO sorry for not updating in the longest time. I had an estatic day today though. I went fishing with my dad, and I know there are "bigger fish" than what I caught, but I caught a 16 Inch Cat Fish, With a Worm, and Bobber! No Sinker! It was strange really, didn't know it was on, til I went to real some and SHUMP! The boober went under! This catfish is/was the largest fish I EVER caught in my LIFE! I was so excited! It was also the FIRST cat fish we got out of the lake! We wern't sure there were any in there! But yes, I caught that, and 2 Sunfish. Which we brought home. I caught a bunch of little Sun Fish, same as my dad, and I also caught a Little Yellow Perch. Before today, all I've ever caught was Sun Fish, so I was so excited. I knew what the Catfish was, but when I got the perch, I took it to my dad and asked him "What is this?"

I thought I'd commemorate this day, with a chapter for you guys! So here we go!

**Chapter 13: Missed Call**

Yugi frowned as he hung up on the Answer machine for the third time. What was Seto doing? Why wasn't he answering? He swore if he backed out at this point in time, he would murder the CEO!

He groaned, as he paced, then picked up the phone and dialed the number again. This time, he didn't get a voice mail...

"Hiya!" was the chipper voice..

Wait, Mokuba had Seto's phone?

"Mokuba?" Yugi questioned surprised.

"Hiya Yugi!" Mokuba stated happily.

"Where is your brother?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba blinked, "We had a squirrle in the house, and Seto is calming Jou down!" He stated.

Yugi blinked, but couldn't help but laugh... "Oh, well at least it's that and not something else. Jsut please remind your brother to meet with me!"

Mokuba blinked, for what? "Okay Yugi, I will, But, for what?" He asked curiously.

"It's a surprise, You'll understand tomrrow! Just please remind him!"

Mokuba blinked, but nodded, "Okay Yugi."

After saying good byes, Mokuba practically skipped to his brothers room and knocked. When his brother answered, he smiled an held out the phone, "Yugi said to remind you to meet him!"

Jou blinked, "Yugi?" He questioned as he seemed to wander over to the door.

Seto blinked, "Thank you Mokuba" He stated softly. He had actually, sort of forgotten. Didn't help he had a blond puppy taking his attention away from everything else.

Once Mokuba ran off, Jou asked, "you're meeting with Yugi?" He was confused...

"Yes" Was the short reply. "I will be back in a few hours."

Jou blinked, "Well, can I go with you?" He asked softly.

Seto looked at him and smiled, "I need you to stay with Mokuba."

Jou sighed, "Fine." And he went down the hall Mokuba had gone.

Seto blinked, but sighed, and went, going down the stairs.

A few hours later, Seto was found, Bored out of his mind, sitting in Mouto's house. The shop had called Yugi away, to tend to some work, and he was left sitting and waiting. Which was starting to agrivate him. He looked to his watch, and groaned. If he wanted to be up this late, he would of gone to work!

Yugi finally returned, giving a truck load of apologies, til he realized the look Seto was given him, and got to the chase. "I have everythnig set up, except for the building. They keep telling me It can't be rented that evening, and keep trying to get me to take it on another day."

Seto gave a faint nod, "I'll take care of that, but everything else is all planned?" He asked.

Yugi nodded. "I got ahold of everyone I could. Most of them said they would attend. And As asked I didn't try to tell Jou's dad at all."

Seto nodded, "Thank you Yugi." He stated, he vaugly wondered if Yugi would want to take up work at his company. The secretaries and assistants he had probably didn't know their asses from a hole in the ground...

Seto moved some, "If that is everything?" He trailed off to let Yugi fill in.

"I think that's all. Just make sure Jou doesn't find out, and I havn't really told Mokuba, since I figured he'd let slip." He stated.

Seto chuckled faintly, but nodded, "he probably would, he loves making people happy, and secrets don't get held for long with him." He moved, standing. "I will see you this friday then, thank you." He stated.

Yugi stood and nodded, "Your welcome Kaiba, I owe you a lot after all. You found one of my best friends when no one else could."

Seto blinked, but just gave a faint nod. "Til then." He stated, giving Mouto a faint nod, before he went to the door. Yugi set him out, as was customary, and soon he was heading home.

it was god awful late when he finally got home. So, when he got there he was glad the lights were off, meant Mokie was in bed.

He went inside, and instantly the light was on, and he saw Jou leaning against the wall, arms crossed, watching him.

Seto blinked, "You should be in bed? It is late."

Jou blinked, "What took you so long?"

Seto blinked, "Yugi had to take care of the shop." He stated simply.

"Oh." was the soft responce.

Seto walked over, "you should get to bed."

Jou looked down, and shook his head, "I can't."

Seto was confused, "What do you mean you can't?"

Jou bit his bottom lip, "I uh, locked my self out of my room."

Seto blinked, how in the hell did he manage that? "Why didn't you just go to another room?".

Jou frowned, "It wouldn't be the same."

Seto blinked, "Well, you can't expect to stay up all night."

Jou blinked, "I was going to sleep on the couch if it's okay..?"

Seto blinked, "I can't let you sleep on the couch.." He stated softly, He sighed, "Take my bed, i'll use the couch.

"No!" Jou squeaked, "It was my fault!"

Seto blinked, but then smirked, "We could both sleep in my bed?"

Jou blinked, but, instincts just took over, and he looked down, and gave a weak nod, "Yes sir." escaped softly past his lips.

Seto blinked, frowning, "My name is Seto, not sir." He touched Jou's shoulder and frowned when he didn't move, "Jou?" he asked worried, and lightly shook his shoulder.

Jou snapped out of it, and jumped slightly..

Seto frowned, "Are you okay?".

Jou blinked, "Yes" he stated lightly.

Seto sighed, "Just go sleep in my room, okay?"

Jou frowned, "But it's your room."

Seto blinked... Seriously? "Fine.. I'm to tired to keep arguing.. Sleep where you want."

Seto moved, and brushed past Jou and didn't realize the blond watching him, almost longingly as he went upstairs.

Jou had sort of hoped he would of pressed more. But oh well.

Jou went to the couch, but frowned, and went to turn off the light, and went to go back. Wincing as he stubbed his toe, and got to the chair. Screw it! He went and curled up on the chair, feet on the seat, legs against his chest, His arms wrapped around his legs, and curled up sideways on the seat.


	14. Week to Go

**Chapter 14, **I am SO sorry for not updating in the longest time. I had basically fell off the face of earth I suppose. Had a Temp-Part Time Job, and I was always exhausted.. Well, long over due, but, Chapter 14!

~Willing to take a Story request!~

**Chapter 14: Week to Go**

Seto groaned when he sat up, his back was sore. He wasn't sure why, but he just got in a good strech and a good back crack, then he was ready to get moving. He went into his bathroom first, doing his morning business, and the getting in the shower.

Once he was finished in there, he moved back to his bed room, hands lightly drying his hair. And once to his closet he picked out what he was gonna wear for the day, and then got dressed, soon depositing towles into the bathroom hamper, combed his hair, then he was out of his bedroom door, and going down to Mokuba's room.

Seto chuckled, and had to get his brother up, Mokuba could probably sleep through a squad bombing. But eventually that task was done, and he went down to Jou's room. Frowning at the locked door, since he did not recall last nights conversation. He went to where all the spare keys were kept, and soon returned with the key to unlock it, frowning. The bed had not been slept in, where was Jou?

Worried, he left that room, and headed down stairs, but soon paused, and didn't realize he smiled. Jou was to freaking adorable. At some point, he streched out on the chair, Legs hanging over the arm, his torso twisted so he was snuggled up with the plush arm, facing the back of the chair.

But, he knew the blond's back could not be doing oh so very well, and he walked over and gently shook his shoulder, "Jou?" He called softly.

Seto frowned as Jou's whole body tensed before his eyes opened, and he slowly looked up at him.. "Jou, are you okay?" Seto asked softly.

Jou blinked, "Oh, uh, ya, I'm fine" he stated once he was a bit more awake and realized who it was, and where he was.

Seto blinke, but gave a faint nod, "Should probably get up, I unlocked your room door"

"Thanks Seto", was spoken softly as the blond went to get up, streching.

Seto was silent even as Jou stood and walked past him. Was he okay? Now that Seto was more awake, he recalled last night... that 'yes sir' bothered him..

Seto didn't get to think about it for long, he ended up picking up his newspaper and glanced through it as he sipped at his mug of coffee..

He gave Mokuba a faint nod when he came down.

2 Mugs later, and Mokuba leaving for class... Where was Jou? Seto frowned as he stod, paper and mug left on the table... He frowned, "Jou?" he asked spotting him sitting with his back to him in his room.

"Yes?" was asked softly, Jou didn't turn to look at him...

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Ya.."

"are you not coming down for breakfast?" by now it was probably cold though.

"i'm not really hungry", was another soft reply.

Seto frowned and walked over, touching Jou's shoulder, he gasped seeing it.. "JOU!" He growled out, grabbing the knife, and his other hand grabbing his wrist.. "What on eart are you doing!"

Jou just looked at him. And the dead, beaten look was back, and Seto swore he felt his heart break.. "Jou, please... Talk to me." Seto stated softly as he pulled the blond to the bathroom, pulling him to the sink to clean his arm.

Jou just cried softly, "I'm useless" he muttered. "I cant do anything..."

Seto frowned, "Jou, what are you talking about? You are not useless!"

"I'm not good.. No one needs me" Jou muttered weakly.

Seto was frowning, and went to speak, but a "Shit!" escaped him as he took hold of the blond, whom just passed out. Wrapping Jou's arms as best as he could with what he had, he quickly lifted the lithe frame, and carried him out to the car.

Seto fretted and worried the whole time he waited at the hospital waiting room, nothing seemed to move. Sure doctors were moving about, but it seemed, slow-mo, as if they really weren't moving still.

He didn't know how long he had to wait, but thankfully a doctor came and told him he was stable. Also that they had his puppy on pain medication, along with mild anti-depressant, and would be given full anti-depressents once his arms healed. Seto just nodded numbly, and followed as he was led back to Jou's room. He didn't know the other patient in the room, but it he barely noted it, as he sat beside Jou, his hand gently taking his...

All he could think was _Please be okay puppy_.

Sorry it's been soooooo freaking long! Kinda forgot where I was headed in the huge break -blush-, but hopefully it wont turn to crud, love much, please review!


	15. White to Gray

**Chapter 15, **I am SO sorry for not updating in the longest time. I had basically fell off the face of earth I suppose. I got a New Puppy! She's 3 months old now... I know my last update was longer ago than that.. But eck, My brains' been all mushy I guess, nothing wants to come out, so let's cross our fingers and hope this goes well!

~Willing to take a Story request!~

**Chapter 15: White to Gray**

Seto groaned when he sat up, his back was sore. Sitting up in a chair all day could do that to you though. He was stiff and sore, and as much as he wanted to be there when Jou woke up, he really needed to move... So, he slowly stood, and streched but a sound from Jou just had him sitting once more at Jou's side, taking his hand again...

Seto sighed, what was he going to do? He didn't even fully understand why Jou did what he had. Was there something he missed somewhere? Jou had seemed to be doing so much better, then this. Had it something to do with that yes sir he was given the other night?

Seto sighed, looking at the once again still face of Jou, "I wish you'd wake up and explain this to me.." He muttered softly.

Seto sighed again bored out of his mind, looking around the room some, before his eyes fell onto the monitor with Jou's heart rate and blood pressure and sugar levels. According to the doctor when he came in the blood pressure was high for the amount of blood he even had in his system, and his sugar low.

Seto hadn't fully understand everything he was told, he never took any sort of medical classes, or lesson's on the termonolgy[spelling?] on half of what was thrown at him. But in short, they gave him something for his blood pressure, and something to increase his blood sugar. He wondered why his blood pressure was high, he didn't even have a clue as to what would cause that. And as for Jou's sugar being low? Seto's guess was because his favorite walking bottomless pit didn't have breakfast that morning.

He leaned back in the chair thinking still. What was he going to tell Mokuba? 'I'm sorry Mokie Jou tried to kill himself for some reason'? Ya right he'd tell his brother that. He'd at least find out the why.

Getting impatient, Seto groaned, "All right Mutt, come on, you've slept all day.." If it hadn't been for Yugi being willing tow atch Mokuba, he'd be here currently with those questions Seto could not answer yet.

But miraculously[spelling? not having a good day am I?] it seemed like Jou had heard him and a faint whimper escaped the pale blond's lips.

Jou moved his head, and slowly blinked his eyes, and eventually looked up.. What happened? "Kaiba?" he asked weakly as he noticed him sitting there...

"Yea, it's me.." When did Jou stop calling him Seto? "Would you care to explain to me what you had been thinking?"

The Look Jou gave him after that question had Seto worried. He looked like he had no clue what he was talking about, and honestly, not a face 'I dont know' look, when dealing with a lot of employee's you pick up on a truthful look, or a lieing one.

"Jou, what is the last thing you remember?"

Jou was silent for a few moments as he thought on it, "You went up stairs, and I went to sleep on the couch", he answered gently, and honestly, he didn't remember getting up that morning.

So he didn't remember this morning? Seto was quiet for a few moments, unsure of what to think of this. Jou had some sort of emotional relapse, and didn't recall it now that he was emotionally better it seemed. "Don't worry Jou, everything's fine..." He lied, a bit.

"Why am I here?" Jou had asked him, Jou looked confused, and he was sounding a bit startled? Or was it more frightned? Seto wasn't really sure which if either to be quite honest.

"You hurt yourself" He stated softly, sighing, "I don't know why, and you don't remember, so try not to worry about it, It's fine now, and we'll be going back home when you're ready" He stated gently, not giving Jou much time to worry about it.

Jou just mutely nodded to all of what Seto said to him, "Okay". He didn't have a reason to argue, and he had a headache creeping up on him, or was it just tiredness? Physically he felt sort of numb, from the pain killers he was on, but his head felt odd. Maybe it was something he was on, after all he was in a hospital.

Seto moved, standing up and pressed the nurse button, before he sat back down, why they put it so high up, he had no idea, wasn't a logical place, what if the patient woke up alone? They'd never reach it... He'd have to talk to someone about that, of course, late on.

When the nurse came in she noticed Jou was awake, and said she'd get the doctor.

Which brought about more waiting, and Seto was struggling to remain calm while Jou busied himself watching the heart monitor.

When the doctor finally came in, Seto was ready to strangle him, but refrained from doing so, standing he and the doctor stepped out after he asked Jou some questions.

Seto spoke first, "Jou all ready told me he does not remember this morning at all", he paused to let that sink in, and then added, "And don't try to say 'he's saying it to avoid it' he honestly did not remember".

The Doctor gave a nod, "I believe that, the questions I asked him, showed the same thing." he answered gently.

Seto gave a faint nod, "So what now?", he asked simply, bluntly, and all so to the point.

The Doctor turned, handing him a prescription, "Keep him on the anti-depressant's for awhile, and bring him back in a week and we'll see how he is faring, and If you will, I assume you want him to go home tonight Mr. Kaiba, so please be sure to bring him intomorrow to have his blood pressure checked again, It might be a leading cause in his episode".

Seto nodded, "If it's to high or to low..?"

The Doctor cut him off, "It might of caused him to do what he did, some people have reactions to blood pressure abnormalties, some even developing Alter-Ego's. There's also the possibility, that it was just a mental relapse from what you had him visiting counceling for", he explained gently, "Either way, it's safer to watch it closely over the next few day's.".

The Doctor moved, signing the clipboard, "Take this with you to the front, it's a paper for his release, and stating He's coming back tomorrow for a check up, depending on that visit will decide if we have him cmoe in again sooner before the week's out and I need to see him again.".

Seto gave a nod, and moved, taking the board, and pocked the prescription, "All right Jou," he started as he walked in, smiling seeing the blond just look at him, hair tousled, he was cute. Er, right, "I have your release paper here," Seto stepped over, and got the other's clothes, "Here's these for you to change into, and I'll be back in a few minutes, stay out of trouble, okay?".

Seto didn't leave until he was given a nod.

Jou sighed, He knew he hurt himself, one Seto told him, two his arms were wrapped. He knew he had thought about killing himself so many times when he was a damn 'pet', but.. He could never, mostly not having anything to use, but still. He couldn't, so why had he? The more he tried to remember the morning, the more his head bothered him, so eventually he jsut let it go, and finished getting dressed, he didn't feel to bad, in fact he felt pretty good.

So, not waiting, Jou stepped out of the room, and found Seto, despite Seto's and the nurse's complaint he just smiled, leaning against the counter, "I didn't want to wait alone in the room", he stated simply.

Which, that was enough for Seto at least, he stopped pestering, but the Nurse demanded he sit in a wheel chair at least. Jou groaned, but he did so to shut her up, sulking the entire time she pushed him about and soon out of the hospital, not allowed to get up until he was outside. That was a bunch of bull.. Really!

Once seated in Seto's car, he was quiet for awhile, but asked as he looked over, "I didn't waste your whoel day did I?" he asked, more worried about Seto than himself.

Jou was surprised, when Seto just smiled, shaking his head, "It was not wasted.".

Jou vaugly wondered what Seto meant by that, but he didn't think on it long as Seto started the car, and one of his favorite songs came on the radio as Seto drove them home.

...

A bit short i think, but i think that's a nice way to end this chappy 3

Reviews are loved 3


End file.
